Bad Boy's Flowery Truth
by Axile 'Vion' Raiz
Summary: Losing left a bad aftertaste on his tongue that loves sweet things. Seeking revenge he decided to break the key yet viewed as most useless basketball player of Seirin High. Unknowingly after such events occured their destiny is sealed and all that is left is to carve fate on the ground. How will the bad boy fall for his broken toy? Warnings: OOCness, inaccuracy and RAPE
1. Dragon's Plant

**Happy Birthday to Hanamiya Makoto (although this fic is not about his birthday)! I'm so lucky I can post something of Hanamiya on his birthday *sobs* thank goodness I wrote this fic not too long ago.**

**Anyway, please...give it a try!**

* * *

><p>He was so fucking angry. How could he lose? NO! He refuse to admit this as defeat, someway, somehow he will break Seirin. Hanamiya banged the walls again, his glare could kill if stare straight into it. He heard a couple of footsteps down the hallway, he turned his head to come up with Aomine Daiki.<p>

"I told you would lose, Tetsu is not to be looked lightly."

"Huh?" Hanamiya was pissed off by the tanned teen's words.

"Tetsu's not just any ordinary player y'know." Aomine yawned, walking bypassed Hanamiya. "He is afterall the phantom sixth man of Generation of Miracles."

Aomine continued to walk down the aisle which was a mistake, if only he turned around just to glance at Hanamiya he might have noticed the scheming look on the foul player's face. Hanamiya stood straight, his shoulders though slump down with his head facing down the floor. Instead of casting defeat his posture screamed sinister feeling.

"Breaking them physically is not the only way." He moistened his dried lips, his eyes glint darkly. A hint of lust in his eyes shone.

Before really utilizing a plan on how he could get the cute little bluenette he decided to go to the vending machine to buy some water before running back to the locker room and change his clothes. You could say luck was on his side because right there at a vending machine was our own little bluenette buying himself a Pocari Sweat drink. Hanamiya notices his presence because of the clatter made when the drink slide down. The tealhead seemed to notice his presence too.

Kuroko took his drink from the vending machine before turning to Hanamiya. His face unreadable as usual. Kuroko expected the raven-haired to ignore him and buy a drink of his own but he was soon shoved against the wall near him, next to the vending machine. Kuroko gasped for air when his lungs were lacking in oxygen as Hanamiya had his hand pressed against the oesophagus preventing the oxygen to enter Kuroko's lungs. Kuroko panicked his small hands tried to pry away the strong grip.

"H-kuh..Ha-nam..haah-imya-s-san." Kuroko managed to choke out. The long raven hairs covered Hanamiya's face so Kuroko did not know whether Hanamiya was looking at him or not but there was a sinister smirk on Hanamiya's lips.

The raven-haired shook his head a little to flip away his eyes so that he can glare at the helpless bluenette. "You know little phantom~" His voice drawled. "Hurting and bruising a player is not the only way to break them. There's another way, the most harsh way." Hanamiya leaned in closer to Kuroko and licked the bluenette's cheek. Kuroko flinched. "I'll break you, phantom sixth man of Miracles."

Hanamiya shoved the bluenette into a small storeroom, it was basically empty excluding a few cleaning stuff at one side. A clicking sound was heard when the raven-haired lock the door, eyes never leaving the cowering bluenette. Kuroko had cornered himself and he was afraid because he did not know what Hanamiya has planned for him, what is going to happen towards him. The small room feels stuffy and his breathing labored.

Hanamiya was pleased when he saw that the bluenette was terrified of him but, there was still no expression. His face show no sense of fear even though the bluennette's body language was apparent and this pissed Hanamiya off. He will definitely make the impassive face show up an expression. Hanamiya stepped towards the bluenette and leaned down as the bluennete was much shorter than him. His breath mixed with Kuroko's.

The raven-haired stared inside the bluenette's eyes, and it was even more empty. So empty it felt like being pulled into a blackhole, Hanamiya was in trance for a moment before a whimper escaped the sweet pair of lips. Hanamiya slowly pulled his lips into a small smirk and kissed the tealhead. Hanamiya had his eyes closed so he didn't see the shock in Kuroko's eyes which flashed for a short second. Kuroko tried to push the taller away but his somehow his muscles felt weak, his legs seeming to morph into jelly. Hanamiya tried to pry open Kuroko's lips but the bluenette kept it sealed shut. The foul player feel around Kuroko's chest on the plain white T-shirt, and rubbed Kuroko's nipples to hardness making the shorter gasped at the shock of pleasure. Hanamiya took this chance to dart his tongue inside the bluenette's and Kuroko moaned when he felt Hanamiya's tongue against his own.

Hanamiya's fingers continued to rub against the harden nipples, Kuroko felt a strange sensation pooling in his lower abdomen. A slight strain can be felt in his pants. Hanamiya stopped kissing the now swollen lips and bend downwards to Kuroko's chest, the harden nipple can be seen perking at the white shirt. Hanamiya started to suckle on it, the shirt denied direct contact though providing more stimulations. Kuroko shivered, this time in pleasure. Kuroko had his hand grasping the raven-haired which felt surprisingly soft. He wanted to pull the other teen away but as another shock of pleasure course through him he tugged the head closer to his chest, as if begging for more sensation.

A light moan escaped the bluenette's lips. Hanamiya stopped for a moment, his eyes on the phantom's face as he was unsure and slightly shock at the sweet sound he heard. A hint of blush appeared on the fair skin, it was really faint and if not for Kuroko's unusually white skin it could hardly be detected. Hanamiya licked at the nipple wetting the cloth and the chill hit the sensitive flesh eliciting another moan from Kuroko.

Hanamiya pulled himself up and nibbled on the tealhead's ear, whispering. "Such cute sounds you're making, little phantom."

"Ha-Hana…miya-san, what are you.." The teal-haired teen words were cut off when Hanamiya shoved two pair of fingers inside the warm mouth, Kuroko's gag reflex kicks in when the fingers hit the back of his throat.

"Do you even have to ask that, little phantom? I am going to fuck you~"


	2. Oleander

Kuroko panted on the floor, feeling used and was fully exposed to the other person in the room with smiled disdainfully as he look at the bluenette, flushing and breathing hard, the aftermath left him covered in sweat and cum. Tears kept rolling down his cheeks, he truly look broken.

Without the bluenette realizing it Hanamiya snapped a photo of him in such condition, only when the snapping picture sounded did he noticed. The blue eyes widened considerably and Hanamiya chuckled at the reaction. "Don't worry I will only spread this picture out like a wildfire if you ever disobey me." Hanamiya put on the picture as the wallpaper and hold it just under his lips showing the picture to Kuroko. "From now on you'll do what I told you to, alright." Hanamiya stuck out out his tongue mockingly.

Kuroko nodded with a sense of dread.

Hanamiya threw something on him that weighed his head down but when he picked it off him Kuroko saw it was the Kirisaki Daichi uniform jacket. Kuroko was a bit stunned, in an easier way to say, but he knew what the foul player wanted him to do. Slowly he wore the jacket meant for Hanamiya, the jacket was a _bit_ oversized for someone of his stature. He wore on the jacket on top of his Seirin basketball uniform and slowly he pulled back his pants up, wincing slightly when he felt a pain shot through his rear end when he moved his lower limbs. He didn't know why but Hanamiya stood around to watch him put on back his clothes. Perhaps the sadist was a voyeur. It didn't matter to Kuroko though, why should he? Hanamiya had just raped him for gods sake…even though both of them are males.

Once Kuroko was done putting on back his clothe Hanamiya hummed a little to gain the bluenette's attention. He slowly raised his head to look at Hanamiya's face, the glint of amusement in the bad boy made Kuroko's heart squeeze. As if he was afraid but quite not, it was an uncomfortable feeling of being used and fear of what he will be forced to do next.

Hanamiya with another sneer pulled Kuroko to him by the collar and kissed his delicate pink lips to swollen. The dark look in Kuroko's eyes that conveyed dread somehow gave him an erotic vision, he bit his lower lips as if considering the options of whether or not he should take the boy again. Opting on the latter he decided to dismissed Kuroko after a final word. "Remember, little phantom." His other hand squeezed the phantom's ass cheeks lightly. "You are mine now~" He sounded sarcastically joyed over his last sentence.

Kuroko bolted out of the room leaving Hanamiya laughing his odd maniacal deep laugh. He shouldn't have offered to buy Kagami a drink when the ace complained how thirsty he was, if only he hadn't offered perhaps the disastrous occurrence would not happen. Oh well what the use of over-thinking the past when it could not solve the future? He will just have to live with it and took the chance to escape when it presents itself.

When Kuroko arrived at the Seirin locker room for the game, there was no one around although Kagami's bags are still in place. His phone was ringing incessantly before it stopped completely and Kuroko walked in, closing the door before locking it. Quickly he changed into a fresh pair of clothes and flipped his phone open, texting Kagami of his whereabouts. Without waiting for more than five mnutes the door crashed against the wall and a tiger pounced in…Kagami's eyes scanned the room with the intensity of a murderer. Perhaps he planned to become one?

"Kuroko, you bastard!"

Kagami was planning to wreck the bluenette and perhaps severe a few senses as a revenge for introducing, illiterally, him to the she-devil with her mate the he-devil. But of course not, not when he looked into the empty eyes the immediately chilled his fire. Something was…not right.

"Kagami-kun. I'm sorry for troubling you…has the others returned home?" Now Kagami wondered was it his imagination or did Kuroko's voice sounds really devoid?

…

"Kuroko, are you okay?" Kagami asked as he eyed the bluenette worriedly who is sitting across him, drinking milkshake.

"Of course I am, Kagami-kun."

"Then why the hell does your voice sounds so goddamn robotic? And feck you're drinking chocolate milkshake! CHOCOLATE! You never ordered something else other then freaking vanilla shake. Dammit too, you stole three of my cheeseburgers." Was that an outburst?

Kuroko look down to his almost empty container and inspected the content indeed it was chocolate milkshake. "They mistook my order." Kuroko frowned. "I'm going to ask for a replacement." And he drifted back to the counter line.

…

"I thought you said you're getting a vanilla shake?"

"I change my mind, chocolates could be good sometimes." In truth the real reason is that because the white sloshing liquid reminds him too much…of the aftermath of the rape session. Kuroko continued to sip on the chocolate shake.

Kagami had nothing left to say but ponder about which screw had loosen up inside Kuroko's head.

…

At home Kuroko feed Nigou before walking into the bathroom, his clothes were thrown everywhere as he strip down starting from the walkway. Kuroko opened both of the hot and cold tap to the max so that tub will be filled quicker. He didn't bother to pour the bubble mix or any refreshments and sat down in the tub as it was filled, turning off the taps before it overflowed. His expression was neither tranquil or broken, just nothing. Absolutely like a wax doll's face that was carved so perfectly.

His back leaning at one side of the tub his mind flashed back to the horrible scene, not like he can help it. The vivid imaginations that kept on replaying on and on in his mind, it was terrifying, it was scaring and it was heartbreaking. He pulled his knees closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around it and finally burying his face in the middle of everything, curling up like a ball. Kuroko can still remember every single sound that escaped his throat, but it felt so wrong. He can still remember the feeling of Hanamiya's skin slapping against his, he knows where every little teeth mark that decorated bits of pale skin with red, the disgusting feeling of the sadist's semen inside of him.

Kuroko sobbed and he burst into tears as the thought became more unbearable. He is no longer pure, everything of him is Hanamiya's now.

…

**Shuutoku match**

No sign of Hanamiya, Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief and focus solely on the match.

**Touou match**

"He doesn't know, your contacts, your home adress or anything except for the school you go to, Tetsuya. And even then you're with Kagami-kun and the others." Kuroko tried to reassure himself. "You're safe, he can't do anything to you." Kuroko nodded to himself firmly but inside him, his heart was doubting every single reassuring words he spout to himself.

Kuroko didn't bother to look around at the audience though this time, because his mind was somehow appeased and also, his heart was pumping with adrenaline, aiming to win the match against his ex-teammate, his old partner, his old light. Kuroko took in a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth, his eyes looking sharp at the tanned figure.

Hanamiya smiled gleeful as he caught sight of the bluenette, gleeful it may but eerie it is. Ah, if only the teal-haired took a look around he might lose composure, though that wouldn't do. It's better if the little phantom won the match, and have all the happiness and feelings of victory inside him before he make another appearance. Yes, that sounds nice doesn't? What's better then destroying something at it's prime?

Well the match was something to watch, Seirin is skilled, more so because of the first year duo Kagami Taiga and the little phantom.

They won against that inhuman bastard, with such a thin margin too. Which makes the happiness ever more sky rocketing. Ah, isn't this nice? Hanamiya chuckles quietly to himself and stood up from his seat, ignoring his teams questions directed to him.

_Guess I'll go pay the little phantom a little visit~_

**End! Of the chapter LOL!**

**So…how has the story been going so far?**

**Also…I'm moving to a boarding school. Updates will be even rarer so please be patient and forgive me! I am not giving up on this story. I am simply having a restricted and limited time to write my fanfics but of course I will give my best and strive for completion in their best form! YOSH!**


	3. Anemone

Hanamiya had got Kuroko trapped under him in one of the bathroom stalls right after the match of Seirin against Touou had ended. Kuroko was looking at Hanamiya with his eyes that seemed watered with fear, his hands was already tied by a piece of torn clothes. "Congratulations for your win, little phantom. A little reward shall be ensued." Hanamiya licked his lips at the teary sight of the phantom. Hanamiya closed the distance between their faces, licking away the tears that started to roll down Kuroko's cheeks. "Relax, I won't kill you." He caress Kuroko's cheek as he stared at Kuroko with a sly grin.

Kuroko whimpered. This could not be happening no should not be happening. "H-Hanamiya-san, p-please stop. L-let me go." Kuroko begged softly. Hanamiya slammed Kuroko to one side of the bathroom stall's wall. Kuroko groaned in pain as his shoulders met with the hard surface, then he was silenced when Hanamiya pressed his lips against his. Kuroko tried to resist, ignoring the pain on his bottom lips when Hanamiya bite on it hard to force him to open his mouth.

Annoyed Hanamiya fisted his hand and punched Kuroko on his stomach to force the bluenette to open the mouth successfully and he took a full advantage when Kuroko parted his lips in a no small crack. The phantom was crying in pain, he could feel that he was going to be bruised in several places after all of this had ended.

Roughly Hanamiya took off the Seirin High basketball uniform. He trailed his free hand over Kuroko's chest; he started to flail around more. His pants was pulled down roughly. Hanamiya pushed Kuroko's fragile body to the wall harder to bend down Kuroko's upper body and shoved a saliva coated finger into the bluenette's entrance. Kuroko hissed at the rough intrusion. "Stop!" Kuroko yelled as he tried to get away. "You can yell louder and let someone hear us." Hanamiya chuckled evilly as he shoved two more fingers into Kuroko, brushing his prostate. "Ahh!" Kuroko moaned in both pleasure and pain.

Tears were streaming down rapidly as Kuroko cried, Hanamiya penetrating him slowly. "Don't cry, little phantom. Do you like my reward so much that you're crying?" Hanamiya said teasingly as he gave a sharp thrust of his hips. Kuroko's small cry was muffled to nothing. Hanamiya began to thrust into Kuroko slowly, he is in a no hurry. Kuroko had lost all of his will to fight the other off. The pace Hanamiya set was excruciatingly slow that it was making Kuroko's mind senseless, filling it with indesirable crave for more pleasure.

Kuroko then was slammed down to the toilet bowl, the lid was fortunately close, his upper half slumping down with his ass sticking out to the black-haired teen. "P-please, not from the back, at least. Please no." He didn't need Hanamiya to be inside him deeper than before. It is torturing to even have 'that' inside of him. Hanamiya ignored the plea and he penetrated him hard and rough. "Ah!" Kuroko groaned.

Hanamiya hissed in pleasure as Kuroko squeezed around him. "You're such a good tight fuck." Hanamiya said as he thrust into Kuroko.

"Oooh, nngh, ugh!" Kuroko moaned as Hanamiya brushed against his prostate.

"Moan like a good little whore." Hanamiya demanded as he thrust hard into Kuroko. He yelled and thrashed but it still felt good. His body still felt good, he wanted to come, and he wanted to be thrust into harder and faster.

"Stop, please!" he cried out.

"But why?" Hanamiya teased. "You…ugh, like it." He said as he groaned loudly at feeling Kuroko clench around him.

Hanamiya grabbed his erection and moved his hand up and down, pumping the hard member in time with his thrusts. "Ahh…ugh!" Kuroko moaned. He could feel himself to close to the edge, just a little bit more. "H-harder!" Kuroko found himself crying. He was surprised at how his voice sounded, raspy and begging. It brought more tears to his eyes. Hanamiya smirked triumphantly as he did just that. Kuroko cried out as he came onto the toilet's floor, staining it with his cum. He felt so low and dirty. "Pull out please, pull out!" Kuroko begged frantically. Hanamiya ignored him and kept thrusting into him. "Please, please!" Kuroko begged. "Pull out!" Kuroko screamed. Hanamiya groaned and Kuroko knew it was too late, he could feel Hanamiya pouring his release into him. He felt it drip out of him and onto his pants. Kuroko broke into a series of sobs, he felt used, and cheap.

"That was delicious. Thank you little phantom. I'll see you again soon."Hanamiya purred.

"No!" Kuroko hissed at him.

"No?" Hanamiya asked, and then he chuckled. "Are you sure? I could easily spread the little picture of yours and oh did I mentioned that I just filmed this goody scene, do you want videos of you being raped flared through the internet?" Hanamiya threatened.

Kuroko's eyes widened in disbelief. "You wouldn't" Kuroko said.

"Little phantom, I just fucked your whoring little hole, I definitely would." Hanamiya said with a sly grin. Hanamiya pulled Kuroko back up to stand and shove the bluenette's clothing to his chest. "You should hurry back to your teammates." His eyes glint with mischief. "You should celebrate the day." And Hanamiya left the bluenette alone, cackling on his way out.

Kuroko's knees were already starting to give way, he tried to clean himself with wet tissues and put back his clothes as fast as he can. His world was staring to spin when he stepped out of the toilet and black spots danced around in his vision. Kuroko collapsed on to the floor when his knees failed him, his mind was repeating the previous scene again and again to him. No, today was suppose to be a day to be celebrated. Him being happy with the others because they won against Touou Academy, because Aomine had finally started to open up a little to him, approve of him. But Hanamiya's appearance had dyed the day black, putting immense stress on Kuroko's mind and he fainted on the cold, hard floor.

With his mind in a kaput state.

**Woah! Too evil. Right no more scenes where he looks like a full-time rapist….just part-time rapist… Kuroko's rapist. :P**

**Oh and sorry for not updating for a very long long time. I go to a boarding school and you know how that works. But I'll try to update everytime I can go home.**


	4. Lily Eucharis

Kuroko felt soft wet cloth being dabbed on his face, little water drops being trickled on his face and a bit of his hair. His eyes fluttered to open but as he just gotten glimpse of a pink bubblegum being blowed a damp small towel was lobbed on the blunette's face, helpfully obscurig his view. A hand stopped him from removing the towel and a finger shushed his lips, indicating that the person is forbidding him from saying a word. Kuroko kept his lips tight, his hand by his sidea for an odd reason his heart felt totally calm not even tiny sense of fear or dread towards the unknown stranger.

Unknown to Kuroko the person smiled at the Kuroko's obedience. A few shuffling was heard and a clatter of things being arranged, footsteps and the door opened closed. The presence of the other was gone, Kuroko could peek under the blindfold now but he simply went to sleep. He is to tired, maybe that's why he was told to be still. To rest. But who is that person anyhow and where is he? Certainly not back…not back at…where?

* * *

><p>"Mom, will you be working night shifts again tonight?" Kazuya asked his mother who seemed all clothed in her work clothes.<p>

Kazuya's mother is a late 30's woman though at first glance she seems like a pretty late 20's woman. Working as a nurse at a certain hospitals her pay wasn't so bad, it was enough for her and her only son to live in simple lux, he never knew his father since the man died of a disease when he was still in his mother's womb. Kazuya cared for his mother a lot and to his mother, Kazuya was her whole world.

The woman smiled. "Yes, Hara be a good boy and take care of your friend all right? He's injured pretty badly…especially the bruise on his stomach." She took her keys and wore her shoes, ready to start to her work.

"Um, mom. Dinner? Should I make him a porridge?"

"Whatever you want to cook Hara. He is not under limitations of eating any kind of food." She gave a small honest laugh at her son. "Cook something nice okay?"

Kazuya nodded and the mother waved before leaving the house.

Pop. Kazuya scrape off the sticking gum on his face and throw them away into a nearby dustbin. Anything, huh? Well…he does not really want to do anything but he suppose no.11 would be hungry when he wakes up. He trudged on to the kitchen and look through for something simple to cook, well there's ramen… no. No.11's sick, the bubblegum lover spotted a few vanilla sticks…they smelled completely alluring, how alike to the bluenette.

Kazuya went to the fridge and took out a pot of uneaten rice. Perhaps a simple fried rice? With a couple of spices and meat thrown in? Perfect.

* * *

><p>Kazuya knocked on the door to his room, it felt odd to do that. He twisted the knob and enters to find the bluenette asleep. The shallow breathing indicated so. The tray was placed on the bedside table as he sat on the bed close to the shadow. The towel already fell to the side so he he put it back in a bowl of cold water sitting too on the bedside table. Then his eyes flashed towards the exposed stomach and felt chills creeping through his nerves.<p>

Even for him, being in a team consisting of rough dirty plays he had never seen such a horrible bruise and due to the pale complexion of the boy the bruise only seems to be worse. Adding to it the boy's body seemed frail despite what he had seen from the game he once had with the bluenette. Kazuya wondered who would do such a thing to such a frail looking person? Does the person who did this has no sense of even a little of empathy? And to leave the injured boy on the cold floor with only thin clothing…thinking about that…Kazuya had quickly changed the bluenette's clothing before calling for his mother aid for he had spotted a few stains on no.11's pants and upon closer inspection…semen.

Kazuya's cheeks turned a different shade as he imagined what the bluentte might be doing in the toilet box to have the stain on his pants.

"Un…ugh." Snapping from his daydreaming his eyes glanced at the bluenette with a sense of alarmed and purple meets blue. But of course Kuroko couldn't see his eyes, only Kazuya could see Kuroko's at the moment. Both went rigid and waited for the other to say a word.

Kazuya. Kuroko's mind automotically registered. Kirisaki Daichi. Kirisaki Daichi. Kirisaki Daichi. His head throbbed painfully, both of his hand clasped on to his head, face contorted into pain and discomfort. Hanamiya Makoto.

"Agh! Ergh." Kuroko clenched on to his head, tears leaking out of his eyes. Stop, no more flash backs. A sudden ached at his stomach made him stop the jerking movements, a choke stuck on his throat as he clearly saw the black colouring his lower abdomen, even looking it looks so painful. Then he remembered the person sitting next to him and the remembrance made him edge to the corner of the bed, the corner of the wall behind him, he looks so much like a scared prey now.

"What do you want with me?" Where did all the emotionless tone go? Kazuya never heard such filled emotional words from the bluenette.

Well he better be honest now, honesty…from Kazuya's view might comfort the bluenette into trusting him a little but why is the bluenette so terrified of him? The match…if the bluenette was furious of him, it wouldn't seem so strange but terrified? Why? "I want you," The blue eyes pooled with tears as it widens with fear. Something's going on. "To eat." He took the bowl of fried rice and handed it to Kuroko. "Now would you like to eat by yourself or would you like me to feed you?" He quirked his eyebrows at the bluenette though not like he could see it.

Cautiously, the shadow inched forward, he can't ignore the temptation, it smells so good and sweet and he is so famished. He raised up his arm a little to take the bowl but zap of pain course through his nerve causing him to flinch. "I'll feed myself." Now that his head wasn't pounding hard on him, he was concious of every little throbbing on his body at every little movement. He hoped Kazuya did not notice this.

"If you're in pain just say so. I saw so quit the pretence and I'll spoon feed you. You just sit quietly." His voice was truly laced of concern, Kuroko couldn't help but feel reassured and calm. Trusting him seems wrong though, what if the amethyst haired boy was planning something? For now though letting him to help perhaps is not such a bad thing.

"Okay." The single word caused the bubblegum lover to smile.

And Kuroko likes that smile that looks so true.

First surprised, it tasted so delicious.

Second surprised, the fact that it was cooked by Kazuya himself.

Third surprise, "Why does it smell like vanilla?" Kuroko asked. Kazuya shrugged. "Vanilla sticks, it makes them smell pleasant and aromatic and the rice would carry a little of its flavour too. Why? Do you dislike vanilla?" Kuroko shook his head. "No, I defianly love vanilla." Hmm, well that's one thing to note about the bluenette.

Fourth surprise, he finished the whole bowl.

"Thanks Kazuya-san."

Kazuya blinked at him. "Huh? It's no big deal. Just rest up oh and I've contacted your teammates via messages saying you are fine and at a friend's house…it is your right to tell them what condition you're in and I thought that you possibly not want to tell them though I don't know why but…" He was then cut off by Kuroko.

"Kazuya-san." Kuroko stared at him. "I get it. Thank you." And there was one of his precious smile.

His cheeks felt warmer, he was just about to open the door when he suddenly spurted out, "You should smile more, it fits you." Coincidetally. And to his surprise and embarrassment, a colour of red seeped to the alabaster cheeks.

He closed back the door once he stepped out of the room and hurried downstairs, the clatter was loud when he placed the tray on the sink not to carefully. His eyes stared at his reflection in the mirror close to the sink. He was blushing. Because of a boy that is very sick and frail and adorable, cute, has a nice smile…shut up, brain! He shook his head okay, sure is Kuroko is very cute and adorable and endearing in his own way and…! Mom! I need medical attention!

He opened the tap at the sink and splash the water to his face, trying to cool himself down. Sigh. Okay, control yourself and thoughts no more crazy thought like how pretty he is, how the teal-blue hair that matches with his eyes suits him, the soul boring stare, the…okay, let's head back upstairs.

On his way up a thud sound echoed. That was odd, perhaps Kuroko accidentally pushed something heavy and it fell to the ground? He opened the door to his and indeed something fell…or more like someone. "H-how…how the hell did you fall no.11?" He was a bit exasperated as he tried to help Kuroko to stand up. He slung one of Kuroko's arm around his shoulders and his went under it, holding on to the bluenette's shoulder.

"I-I can't stand up properly without causing a painful throb on my legs." Kuroko explained.

"Why do you want to stand up? Didn't I told you to rest?"

Kuroko bit his lower lips, "Um, can you help me?" Kazuya raised his eyebrow at the bluenette. "I need to use the toilet."

Sigh. "You should've just said so. It's down the hallway." He moved a step and Kuroko tried to follow but he winced when a sharp pain ran through his nerve from the anus to the spine. Kazuya felt pity for the cute boy. The next option is…

"K-Kazuya-san!" Kuroko was defiantly startled when his feet was sweeped away from the floor and was being carried like a princess. His arms automatically latched itself around Kazuya's neck to avoid the possibilty of falling down.

The bubblegum lover chuckled. "Relax. I won't let you fall. If you did, then I'm here to catch."

Kuroko doesn't know why but, "And if you fall along?" The question suddenly sprang out of his mouth.

"Then I'll fall with you and cushion your fall."

* * *

><p><strong>So a few people asked for Akashi but...all of my fics third person appearance is always Akashi, I swear on it. MuraKuroAka, MayuKuroAka, KiKuroAka...sheesh. Besides, for Kuroko to run to Akashi and away of Hanamiya in this story would seems so easy. Akashi will just murder Hanamiya with his scissors too.<strong>


	5. Natsutritium

That next morning, Kuroko made a phone call to the coach of Seirin High boy's basketball club. "Coach?" Said Kuroko when he heard a click at the other end of the line.

"Ara~ Kuroko-kun. Why have you called?" The coach asked. She was on her way to school at the moment actually. "Can't you just tell me at school after practice today?"

"I'm not attending practice today." Kuroko lit up the fuse.

"…WHAT!? And why not? You better have a good reason for not skipping practice, Kuroko!" The coach yelled into the phone.

"I'm…unwell. I won't be attending school either."

Riko sighed, her head's throbbed a little. "Is that so? Well get better soon, we have a match against Nakamiya next –" She was cut off by the bluenette who suddenly said.

"I won't be playing in the next match."

"Huh? Oh yeah," The coach who took it more as reminder question didn't think much about it. "You and Kagami won't be playing since to my calculations just with 2nd years we won't fall too far behind them but certainly you and Kagami will be very much needed against Yousen High and –" She was cut off again by Kuroko who suddenly decided to drop the bomb.

"I won't be playing in that match either…I demur to play in any official matches."

"ARE YOU CRAZY! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL LET YOU DO THAT –"

"Then I'll resigned from the club." The bomb exploded silencing the female coach and Kuroko just cut off the line.

_A few minutes later Kuroko received a text from the coach._

**I won't accept your resignation letter. Cool down a little bit and we'll talk through about this later. Try to think about Kiyoshi, this will be his last able to play basketball and didn't we all promised to make it to the national together? We can't achieve this without you, Kuroko-kun.**

Kuroko read it several of times and replied.

**What about my pain..? I'm…afraid coach.**

When the coach had received the reply her mind was confused. "Afraid? Afraid of what?" Concern for her team member. Suddenlya heavy feeling settled in her intuition, something is not right with their little shadow.

"Kazuya, you're not focusing! Pay attention, you've wasted a lot of golden oppurtinies. Where's your mind today, huh?!" Hanamiya scowled at the bubblegum lover.

Kazuya looked up without saying much. 'My minds being invaded…by a certain phantom. Seriously how can I say that?!' He blew on his bubblegum nervously and it exploded with loud 'pop' which just makes the captain of Kirisaki Daichi even more madder at Kazuya.

"Practice dismissed." Hanamiya groaned, he is certainly no longer in the mood for this.

Others all went to the changing room except for Hanamiya who slumped on the gym floor and laid on his back, pushing his bangs away from his eyes. Like Kazuya his mind is too often invaded by a certain little phantom. Though Kazuya's mind of the bluenette is all rainbows and unicorns and Hanamiya's is all thorns and poisons. The little phantom should be afraid of winning now, the little phantom would withdraw from playing with his team in formal matches. That was what he had deduced from all of his theories.

But then, he would lose all of the reason to fuck the little phantom. The captain/coach scowled at himself. A little stressed grew in the back of his mind without him knowing why, gah perhaps he'll just head home now and purchase his favourite drink on the way.

Hanamiya raise up and made his way to the changing room.

On a sudden change of scene, Kuroko was slowly making his way to the Maji Burger after having profusely thanking and apologizing to the kind woman who is Kazuya Hara's mother for letting him stay for one whole day. The woman was a generous person, she even insisted for him to stay for a few more days until he had healed completely but he can't do that so simply and kindly rejected her offer with a promise to come visit again.

After he had gotten his order (which took quite sometime for the cashier to notice him) he made way to search for a seat. When he had finally settled at a place a group of students from Kirisaki Daichi walked in and one of them was the he-devil, Hanamiya Makoto. Kuroko wide-eyed scoot in deeper in his booth and hoping with all his might that his weak of presence is working to the highest level. And I suppose it did as the KiriDai starters didn't even saw him and sat at the booth right behind him.

Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief. Hanamiya won't see him like this. He could have his vanilla milkshake in a little peace.

"You know, Hanamiya, I seriously think you need to cut your obssession with vanilla milkshakes." Kazuya started up a conversation. At the word of vanilla milkshake Kuroko had his ears perked up.

The dark haired teen scowled at the amethyst haired boy in front of him. "Speak for yourself. You dare speak of it while you have bubblegums in your mouth 24/7."

"Well, I don't obssessed over one flavour but you will have anything vanilla. But your obssession with vanilla milkshakes is the most obvious…three cups of vanilla milkshakes seriously?"

"I swear there's no one more obsessed with vanilla then you, captain." Kojiro included.

"Nah," Kazuya chewed on his gum. "There's another one whom I knew that loved vanilla too. Well at least the person is adorable and cute and suitable to love such sweet things like vanilla."

They heard somebody choking on his drink next to their booth, right behind Hanamiya but they couldn't define who because of something blocking their sight.

"And who is this person, Kazuya?"

"Well…he…is…an aqcuaintance." Suddenly he got a feeling that he shouldn't share the information of who and how he knew with the lot of them.

Automatically the bluenette stood, suddenly feeling like getting out of there as fast as he can but all the rush had caused him to trip. "Ah!" A small squeak escaped from his mouth and just that was enough to caught the attention of the Kirisaki Daichi members, especially Hanamiya and Kazuya who somehow was able to recognized his voice. The foul coach turned to see Kuroko right in the eye, on instinct had caught the bluenette by the arm and yanked it forward causing for the little phantom to fall unto his lap.

"Number 11?" Kazuya said in shock but Kuroko nor Hanamiya had heard him.

The two stared into each other in the eyes, silence loomed the whole group. Hanamiya still had his hand holding on to the pale arms, his gaze still not averted from the teal blue eyes that always managed to look so empty yet so full with emotions at times. Kuroko was mesmerized by the grey coloured eyes, how come he hadn't notice it? The pair of smokey grey eyes was so bewitching. A sudden thump came from his heart. His heart beat grows louder, and faster.

One of their spectators though are silent but steaming with jealousy. He doesn't like it. How long are they going to continue to stare at each other like that? "Ehm *cough* *cough* ehem." Hanamiya and Kuroko broke out of their trance and the next reaction showed clearly on the alabaster skin, Kuroko was blushing. His cheeks tinted the colour of fairest of pink, making him look even more adorable. Hanamiya glared at his teammates who had their own face coloured slightly by the a splash of red from seeing such a cute little angel.

Hanamiya had scooted over and pulled the bluenette into a seating position, his arm wrapped around the little phantom's waist posessively.

"H-Hanamiya-san?" The bluenette squeaked again in the cutest voice. Another splash of red added to his blush.

"You should be more careful next time." Hanamiya said without much consideration for his choice of words. A flash of embarrassment went through his eyes after he had his sentence processed.

"O-okay." Kuroko stuttered. He squirmed uncomfortably, the arms wrapped around his waist was making him deeply unnerved.

Hanamiya distract himself by sipping on his vanilla milkshake, noticing the twinkle in the doe blue eyes staring at his shake he lowered the cup before offring it to the little phantom. Kuroko look up to him with a little surprise shown in his eyes. Hanamiya motioned for him to take a sip. Almost tentatively Kuroko reached out for the cup and took a sip from the straw. He gave a low hum of satisfaction as he continued to sip on the drink. The dark haired teen gave a little smirk that almost look like a sincere smile.

"What are you doing here? You should still be resting." Kazuya suddenly said with a little concern in his face.

"Sumimasen but I am perfectly fine. Kazuya-san needs not to worry much."

Hanamiya frowned at those two.

"Seirin's no.11 right?" Kojiro asked and Kuroko hesitantly nodded. "Saw your game with Touou, that's some smart thinking." Kuroko froze in his seat, a dark feeling settled in him suddenly the vanilla milkshake doesn't taste so sweet anymore. He put down the cup and look at the dead-eyed person.

"Thanks."

"So when's the next game?"

"In a few days."

"Against Nakamiya right?"

"Yes…but I won't be playing." Kuroko clenched on the cup in his hand. Eyes staring pointlessly at it.

"Hmm, well Nakamiya is nothing compared to the ones that acquired the Generation of Miracles I suppose." Kazuya added. "Good luck on going against Yousen then."

"No. I won't be playing either."

Kazuya's bubblegum went pop.

"I-I won't play in any formal matches…any longer." Kuroko's eyes sting. A pool of tears formed in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm done. I'll head back now. Little phantom, you come with me for awhile." Hanamiya immediately stood up, not forgetting his two cups of vanilla milkshake in his hand.

Kuroko wiped away his pooling tears and stood up before bowing at them respectfully and followed Hanamiya fast.

The other KiriDai members are baffled by the bluenette's obedience of their captain and coach's orders.

Hanamiya took a detour to a nearby park, his mind suddenly feeling frustrated and he halted. Kuroko who couldn't stop in time bump into him. "S-sorry!" Kuroko immediately apologized in a quiet voice, laced with a hint of fear.

Hanamiya turned around to the little phantom. "So you're quitting the matches?" Kuroko nodded and light grin went up the he-devil's face. "Good boy~" He drawled.

Kuroko's lips quivered.

"Though I have a proposal to make." Hanamiya continued. "If you stop playing in matches, official or simply a practice match, I'll stop molesting you." His voice turned into a mock forlorn. "But that would crush you'r senpai's dream wouldn't it?" He couldn't a short cackle at the end. Kuroko managed a weak glare towards the dark haired teen.

"What do you want more Hanamiya-san?" Kuroko's voice sounded broken, his teeth clenched hard together. "Aren't you satisfied already? I've even told the coach I'll resign from the team! What more do you want?" It was a bizarre scene to see Kuroko lashing out like that but it only egged Hanamiya to play with the bluenette a little longer.

"And all because of me? You shouldn't have." Hanamiya sounded really touched, as if. "If you want to play then play. But then you'll have to be my toy." Slowly he walked forward and caressed the bluenette's jaw down to the chin and tilt it upwards. "Or you could quit playing basketball altogether and destroy everyone's dreams~" Defiance twinkled in the blue eyes and it makes Hanamiya feels ever more excited. "If you disobey and still play, I'll send a threat to your…precious basketball team. Including a picture…and our video together~ Would you like that, little phantom? I'm sure they wouldn't force you to play in the next game. Futile emotions like friendship are precious in your team, right?" Kuroko's shoulders drooped, there is definitely no one more malevolent then this person standing in front of him wearing a nasty smirk. "So choose, little phantom. Among those three options."

Kuroko gritted his teeth. "I'll be your toy." He whispered lowly.

"Say louder." Hanamiya commanded.

"Please use me as you like, Hanamiya-san." Kuroko raised the volume of his voice.

"Good" The foul player purred. "Lets test your obedience now shall we little phantom?" He leaned down a little with a hidden smile.

Kuroko shuddered in a little fear.

**So…hi? Um, long time no see hehehe… *guiltyly laughs***

**I'M SO SORRY! I would really love to update often but really…boarding school forbids me to. Sorry for writing short chapters too.**

**It is because usually when I'm allowed to return home it was only for 3 days and I only have internet access for 2 days. So yeah…my mind is crowded and could only produce 1'000 word overnight….unless I have a really really excellent ideas….**

**I know my story is bad too but I'm gonna ask anyway…**

**How'd you like my story so far? [I'M GONNA REPLY TO ALL THE REVIEWS FROM NOW ON! AS AN APOLOGY AND THANK YOU~!]**

**oh and...watch this video of KiKuro nee~? www . youtube user / crazyanimeotaku**


	6. Cactus and White Roses

'**Coach, I apologize for what I said I before. I won't withdraw from playing in official matches'**

'**Good to know that Kuroko-kun'**

"_See you after you went against Yousen High in the tournament. For now you can just practice and shit…and heal those wounds." Hanamiya said before going on his way home, waving to Kuroko without looking backwards. Kuroko realized then that in his own hands was a cup of Hanamiya's vanilla milkshake though he didn't think that the foul player had left it on accident but more like as if the dark haired teen had given it to him._

Kuroko was content, feeling quite good with himself. This vanilla milkshake tastes the sweetest flavour he had ever tastes so he decided to keep it and only drink a little sip everyday. Kuroko put back the vanilla milkshake tha Hanamiya 'gave' him a more than a week ago into the freezer as to preserve it longer. He doesn't know why but he has been feeling a little contented with himself lately and had been training to shoot with Aomine before his game against Murasakibara. He was sure he would need this ability to shoot to pass the giant center.

Kuroko got ready to go to meet the rest of Seirin, it is the day for them to fight against Yousen High.

He would win this.

As they got to change in their designated locker room Kuroko received a message from an unknown number. Kuroko reached out for his cellphone and open the message to read it. A sudden blush crept on to his face.

"Oi, Kuroko. Why's your face red?" The question from Kagami made our bluenette jumped.

Kuroko turned to the redhead, closing his cellphone carefully. "Yikes. Kagami-kun please don't surprise me like that. I'm gonna get mad." He said blandly.

"Huh?" There was a little angry mark on the redhead. "I suffer from it everyday." He had his hand holding on to the top of Kuroko's head with a little harsh grip.

"Kagami-kun, it's not my fault you're too unaware of your surrounding." Kuroko pushed away the hand away from his head.

That just pissed Kagami even more Mitobe had to hold him back as the bluenette went to his designated locker to keep his stuff. Everybody notices a small smile on the edge of Kuroko's lips and it made everyone wonder [including all the readers] what was the content of the message and who had sent it to him to made the bluenette smile just like that.

On the other hand, Kazuya was running to the competition place. He's woken up late in the morning and he is simply praying the God above that he would just make it in time and even more praying that he would get another excuse to talk and speak and spend some more time with the cute little shadow.

* * *

><p>"Kagami-kun, can you come here for a sec?" Kuroko called on Kagami as they were walking on their way out of the stadium.<p>

"Ah?" The redhead turned around his head…to see the most terrifying thing.

"You know, I'm a bit pissed off right now." Kuroko was angry but there was totally no expression. It's more scary than a normal angry face.

"WHY!?" And because of that the giant redhead was sweating bullets. "WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT, KUROKO! WE WON THE MATCH DIDN'T WE!?"

"That's not the problem." The bluenette looked directly at the light of Seirin. "About Himuro-san..are you really okay with that?"

"…" Kagami looked back at the shadow of Seirin with a little nerve. "It can't be helped! Win or lose, we'll cut our ties as brothers once this match ends." He was gritting on his teeth, as if he didn't really mind it. "That was our promise."

But of course Kuroko see through it. "…you are both…" He paused for a moment for the right words. "Complete fools."

"HUH?!"

Clinks. Kuroko hold out a chain of necklace with a ring hanging over it. Kagami's eyes widen, his irises narrowed at it.

"YOU… THAT… I TOLD YOU TO THROW IT AWAY…"

"Of course I wouldn't throw it away. In fact," He could see right through his partner that, "back then, to me it felt like you were asking me not to throw it away."

Kagami gulped at the phantom's words. '_Between the past with Tatsuya and the future with you guys, it's pretty obvious which one is more precious.'_

"I have no intention of denying Kagami-kun back then. But being brothers and rivals; is it really that difficult to be both?" Kuroko questioned. "Himuro-san may have his own thoughts too. But I'm sure he understands deep down his heart."

Kagami had a reminiscing look in his eyes.

"I just saw him go outside. Please reconcile with him properly."

And that was all the encouragment that Kagami needed before grabbing back what precious to him held in Kuroko's hand, shouting, "MY BAD, KUROKO!" Running off to where he might be able to find his precious brother.

Kuroko gave a exhaled, feeling pleased the idiot finally understands. Kuroko stretched his shoulders and tried to soothe the aching around his neck.

He should go meet with Hanamiya now.

* * *

><p>"No.11?" Why is Kazuya with Hanamiya?<p>

Kuroko gave a respectful bow to the elder male. "Good evening Kazuya-san." He looked back up to the amethyst haired teen. "Did you came to watch me play?" He purposefully mentioned himself instead of the whole Seirin members, a little teasing smile hidden behind his expressionless face.

"Yeah…er, uh…your team, ano…congrats!" Kazuya awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

Kuroko chuckled. "Thanks for your support." Then his eyes darted to Hanamiya, with little curiosity shining. "Hello, Hanamiya-san."

"We're going to Maji."

Kuroko nodded. Kazuya looked between them. Again the bluenette so easily nodded to their captain and coach's words. "Are you coming along, Kazuya-san?" The bluenette's tone sounded hopeful and there is just not a chance Kazuya's going to reject the offer to spend more time with the cute shadow.

"Yes." Although Hanamiya didn't invite him, he took Kuroko's question as an invitation.

Hanamiya glared at his teammate. Though Kazuya nor Kuroko noticed because now the bubblegum lover had his fingers entwined with Kuroko's who didn't seem to mind it. He does feel secure around this particular member of Kirisaki Daichi afterall. They walked leisurely to Maji, Kuroko and Kazuya walking at front, Kazuya talking lively to the bluenette and Kuroko responding actively with expressions of happiness, smile and hints of laughter. Sometimes turned curious or puzzled when Kazuya directed a question to him. Definitely not making Hanamiya any happier.

He feels bitter towards Kazuya who could make Kuroko show such an expression. His mind is annoyed by Kazuya, for if like this then how would Kuroko be turned into his living pet, if there was someone who could make him show such an expression out of Seirin. But his inner heart clenched angrily, he hated to see those hands touching Kuroko's, fingers entertwining with each other and it seemed as if Kuroko looked genuinely happy to be spending some time with Kazuya.

When they lined up at the queue line, Kazuya had to hold in a fit of laughter. The person immediately asked _him_ for his orders, not at all noticing another person before him. So Kazuya had to place the order for Kuroko as he places his own. "One vanilla milkshakes right?" Kuroko nodded. "Okay, I'll have two vanilla milkshakes, two teriyaki burgers and one carbonated drink." Kazuya paid for them and carried the tray to an empty seat.

"Isn't that too much?" Kuroko asked.

"Well, no. It isn't just for me." Kazuya gave the milkshakes to Kuroko along with one burger. "You seriously need to eat."

Kuroko frowned at it. "Kazuya-san I don't have the money to pay you back for the burger and one extra milkshake."

The bubblegum lover waved it off. "It's on me."

Hanamiya grunted as he joined in with them. He was completely being forgotten. He slid in to the seat next to Kuroko, scooting over right to the bluenette's side. Kuroko wanted to create more space between them but the hand on his lap tells him that he really shouldn't do that. So Kuroko pretend to ignore Hanamiya's existance despite feeling uncomfortable and his eyebrow twitched in discomfort.

"My mother has been asking about you." Kazuya started another topic with the little shadow.

Kuroko looked up to Kazuya. "How's she faring?" Hanamiya raised his eyebrow at their conversation.

"Doing fine. She's asking if you would come again anytime soon. She also said that she doesn't mind if you want to sleep at our home again."

Kuroko smiled. "Tell her that I'll come visit her after the Winter Cup has ended then. And thank her again for all the touble…and thanks to Kazuya-san too."

"Yeah well…you never got to tell me how you gain all those marks and why did you faint there…" Kazuya still hasn't known and everyday his curiosity gets stronger.

"When was this?" Finally the original person who set this up opened his mouth._ Fainted?_

"After the game against Touou Gakuen." Kuroko replied bitterly. "You should know…Hanamiya-san."

'_He fainted?'_

"He should know?" Kazuya asked, confused.

Kuroko wave it off with a little fake smile. "Oh sorry, nothing. You know I really felt like eating more of your fried rice. It was delicious and very delectable." And he successfully pulled away Kazuya's attention from the previous topic.

Hanamiya's frown deepened. They seemed too close to his liking. And the little phantom was acting to nonchalant even with him seating by his side…need he remind the bluenette; of feelings he should felt around him? _Fear and lust._

His left hand which was resting on Kuroko's lap mooved up and down, lightly massaging the clothed skin. Kuroko didn't so much as blink. Hanamiya didn't stop and kept at it, drinking on his vanilla milkshake he continued to let the two chat. His hand started move closer down to the little phantom's crotch, he quirked his eyebrows slightly when he traced out a reaction. Palming the bulge a slight smirk went up on his face and starts to knead the growing erection.

Kuroko hunched his upper body forward and his expression detorts for a second. His blue eyes glanced at Hanamiya's direction and saw the sly little smirk. It made him shudder and quick to avert his gaze towards the amethyst haired teen sitting in front of him. The nuisance hand started to slowly pulled down Kuroko's pants and made way to Kuroko's boxer, feeling up the bluenette bare. Kuroko jostled.

Kazuya brows furrowed. "Is something wrong?" Kuroko was quick to shook his head in denial.

Hanamiya smirk widened, he fisted the bluenette's length which caused for the shadow to jolt a little. Hanamiya ran a finger across the slit teasingly having Kuroko to bit down on his inner cheeks and lower lips to avoid from moaning. But his cheeks was an obvious colour of red now.

"A-ac-tually…ano, K-Kazu-sa..n, c-can leave us…for bit?" Kuroko couldn't prevent a little whimper escaping at the other end of his sentence.

"Why?" Kazuya put down his drink.

Kuroko didn't speak but relished in the feeling of Hanamiya's hand fisting him, caressing 'little him'. And a flash of pleasure crossed his face, his cheeks reddening, his breathing hitched. Kazuya blushed at such expression from the cute shadow. It irked Hanamiya again.

"Um…need to talk with…Hanamiya-san, personal, matters." Kuroko worded.

Kazuya got the slightest feeling of staying put, because the bluenette's doe eyes seems to be begging for him to help but help what? He didn't know. "Are you sure?" He asked with a little unsureness.

Kuroko nodded firmly and Kazuya got up from his seat slowly and head out to a direction Kuroko didn't manage to confirm. Kuroko brought his hand up and covered his mouth tight as he let out a small whimper of pleasure.

"You know?" Hanamiya started leisurely. "You're very easy to arouse, aren't you?" His expression hinted nothing of his hands festivities under the table.

"H-Hanamiya-san! We're at a fast food restaurant." Kuroko tried to reason with the dark-haired teen.

He only chuckled at Kuroko's words and whispered near the bluenette's earshell. "That makes it, even more entertaining doesn't it. You're already flowing with pre-cum, does it excites you that much? To know, that at any minute or second…we could get caught?"

Kuroko stayed unworded at that. He pushed away his dinner and served to lay down his head on the table, facing the opposite direction of the foul player. Hanamiya hums merrily as he bites down on his burger using his other free hand. He teasingly circled the flared head with his thumb before changing back to pumping the bluenette in agonizingly slow motion. Kuroko groaned in unsatisfaction.

"Three options little phantom. I stop now and leave you with a hard-on here and call back Kazuya or I continue and you may cum in your pants here." He pulled the bluenette up, enough to whisper in his ear.

"A-and what's the..hng..third…option?" The bluenette asked, breathless.

"I'll take you to the men's room and fuck you there…~" The blue eyes widened at him in fear, his mind flashing back to the events of after Touou. His pale body turned rigid at the memories, it hurts him, mentally, more so physically. Hanamiya sensed this. "It won't be a repeat of last time." He didn't notice it although Kuroko did, that his voice suddenly turned softer.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't knoooooowww...where is this going but...<strong>

**yeah!...reviews?**

**oh and do you guys would like me to include the meaning of the flowers?**


	7. Lotus

**Sorry. This chapter is shorter than the two before it. But...enjoy!**

**Dragon's Plant: Snare, Oleander: Beware, Anemone: Forsaken, Lily Eucharis: Maiden Charms, Natsutritium: Conquest, Grass and White Roses: Submission and Innocence, Lotus: Eloquence.**

* * *

><p>Once again, Kuroko had his body pushed against one of the toilet compartment walls by the same person. Before he could groan out at the pain his lips was already captured by the horny bastard. The kiss was urgent and full of desperation as it moved against the plump lips of the phantom. Hanamiya pinned the boy's hand above the teal hair but this time his hold wasn't harsh like before though rough enough to just create an inkling feeling inside the bluenette.<p>

The genius had his lips pressed against the little phantom's frozen form. He growled, "Kiss. Me. Back." The demanding tone in his voice frightened the little phantom. He immediately obeyed, and regrettably responded to his kiss.

To both of the basketball player's surprise, the kiss turned gentle and grew passionately. Hanamiya kissed him with hunger and passion, and Kuroko kissed back with just as much passion. He placed his arms around the foul player's neck, tangling his fingers with Hanamiya's soft midnight hair. Both didn't want to break their kiss and it only grew in intensity when the bluenette opened his mouth wider to let the other taste him. Hanamiya darted his tongue after having moistening the bluenette's attractively pink lips. Kuroko put up a mild fight but eventually Hanamiya won over him began to travel thoroughly all around the warm cavern.

The lack of oxygen made both of them part, panting for a breath.

That's when Hanamiya brought out something from his pocket something Kuroko did not expect at all. A handcuff. Hanamiya put the cuff on his wrists, not too loose but not too tight either. Just like he said, it won't be a repeat of last time. Besides, he only needs the hand restrained and that was all it was for. Hanamiya then immediately kneeled down level to Kuroko's crotch, pulling down Kuroko's pants and boxers and the harden dick was presented to his eyes. Slowly he took hold of the harden cock with his soft fingers. He stroked Kuroko's erection with soft precise touches; making the boy drew in a sharp breath and let out a soft mewl.

He was already leaking with pre-cum and Hanamiya was quick to gather the fluid in his palm and began rubbing it over Kuroko's entrance. Teal eyes widened in little shock. He moaned when the captain of KiriDai had penetrated him with those lithe and long fingers. Somehow those fingers felt cold and that chill penetrated the shadow's burning heat until he could feel them intensely, every movement they made, every time he curled his fingers to find that sweet spot, widened them more to spread him more or adding more fingers until practically his whole icy hand was inside him.

They were long fingers, they reached to places no other male could feel. They drew out levels of passion Kuroko never knew were possible. Those fingers that held the orange subject of his passion, that could caress like silk or thrust like a piston, those fingers burned him up and scorched his soul.

"K-Kuh..ah, H-Hanamiya..-san. C-close."

"Then cum, little phantom." He thrust once more, right into the bluenette's prostate with precisioncy and applied pressure on that particular sweet spot.

Those thrusting fingers drove Kuroko to euphoria. His cum staining the opposite wall and some stucked on Hanamiya's dark hair. There were a bits of white stains on his face, Hanamiya gathered them with his other hand and licked it clean. Smirking at the bluenette. Kuroko groaned out at the seductive picture.

Hanamiya unbuckled his pants and let it drop to the floor, he was clearly hard. Seeing as how his cock was twitching madly, not wilting in the slightest. He flipped Kuroko around and pushed again the bluenette against the walls. He had his dick carefully pointed to the crevice of Kuroko's ass, having the bluenette whining in anticipation. He teasingly pressed the tip against the ring of muscle. His mouth biting on Kuroko's earshell, purring. "I want you to beg little phantom."

"W-w-what?!" He couldn't do that. That's like surrendering full control, completely to Hanamiya.

"Beg, little phantom. You're horny now, aren't you?" He rubbed himself against milky ass cheeks. Kuroko groaned at the feeling of 'it' . "You want this," He spread the pale ass cheeks and pressed the tip inside before pulling out almost immediately and Kuroko groaned again in frustration. "inside. Say it, how you want my dick inside you're eager ass. How you want me to pound into you restlessly. You want that don't you little phantom?" The bluenette nodded. "You like it rough don't you? That's why you still cum when I molested you, right little phantom?" Hanamiya bit on the bluenette's shoulder causing for a love bite mark to appear. "You want me to pound hard to your sweet spot countless of time and take you sky high, no? Beg for it little phantom." Hanamiya started to suck on the nape of those pale column of neck as he waited for the bluenette's answer.

Kuroko moaned. His mind swirling in haze at Hanamiya's words and he couldn't stop himself from whimpering in need, wanting exactly what Hanamiya had offered and true that he wanted all that. His dick was all hard again and aching for release and he knows that if Hanamiya doesn't stick himself in he would feel frustrated the entire night, no matter how much he masturbated himself to heaven. He wants 'that' inside him and take him sky high. Even just from hearing Hanamiya's words he almost came all over again.

"Please, Hanamiya-san." Kuroko said in a low whisper.

Licking at the freshly made hickey he returned to Kuroko's ear. "Word it out."

Kuroko whimpered. "H-Hanamiya-san, please. Enter me. Pound into me. Hah, make me cum." The bluenette moaned.

His own words are making the other bubbling with satisfaction and ego. Gathering the bluenette's pre-cum and combining it with his own to lube his cock. He groaned and leaned over to whisper again in the bluenette's ear. "With pleasure~" He purred and lined himself up against Kuroko's opening making the little phantom whimpered.

Hanamiya thrust forward, sheathing himself into the boy in one motion. "Ahhnn!" Kuroko gasped. Hanamiya whimpered in his ear. Kuroko was tight even after all those prepping and loosening, the bluenette was tight like a virgin's ass.

"Little phantom…how come you're so tight," he moaned into Kuroko's ear as he pulled back slowly. Hanamiya thrust again with a grunt, his normally sadistic expression contorted with pleasure. "So..ng! Hot…" He let out an unintelligible moan, thrusting slowly into Kuroko's ass.

Kuroko was unconciously meeting Hanamiya's thrust with his hips. The bluenette was grunting in agony—torn between the unbelievable pleasure of Hanamiya's cock inside him and the absurdity of the situation. He shouldn't be feeling like this but…. He muffled back a scream of Hanamiya's name when he thrust into his prostate. Kuroko felt the blinding pleasure tingle into his own hardness. He wanted so desperately to stroke himself to an orgasm, but with his hand cuffed, above his head and him pressing against the wall hardly gave away for his hand to retreat down.

"S-so close," Kuroko moaned. Another move and… "Ha-namiya-san…I'm gonna…!"

Hanamiya stroked Kuroko's neglected cock. "Cum." He ordered.

Kuroko moaned loudly, ropes of cum decorating the bathroom floor. Hanamiya groaned in appreciation, Kuroko's inner muscles tightening up and milking his cock as Hanamiya thrust a few more times. He pulled out of his _little toy_ with a grunt.

"Clean yourself." Hanamiya ordered and Kuroko nodded weakly.

They cleaned themselves up as much as they can before trying to discreetly walk out of the restroom. "How'd you like my reward for winning against Yousen, little phantom~?" Hanamiya asked with a little smirk. "If you just don't resist…it won't be like when you won against Touou, right? Not much longer a rape." Hanamiya gave a bruising kiss on the pink lips and turned around, walking out of the restoom with Kuroko following behind Hanamiya with a downcasted head, and heart.

They hadn't exactly been quiet in the toilet and lucky there was no one who walked in to hear all the moaning, groaning and whimpering. Although they could have perhaps checked whether there was any other that entered before them. Because then they would have noticed Kazuya Hara's presence.

Kazuya walked out one of the toilet compartments with a little dreary feeling. His heart pounding fast at what he had just discovered. Kuroko and Hanaminya…but there was something strange about it. Strange until he heard what Hanamiya had said at the last moment before they've gone out.

"So…it was Hanamiya…who had done all that to number 11." Hanamiya, his captain and coach had raped the little shadow who had owned his heart. He did come to the conclusion that the bluenette was raped when he connected two and two. The cum stains, the bruises and red marks on the bluenette's wrist from a hard firm grip. He just did not thought that it was someone he knew, moreover his captain and coach.


	8. Yellow Chrysanthemum

When Kazuya came back to where they originally seated the air was completely different, Kuroko bore a feeling of dread and horrow in his eyes, one that says the bluenette was getting used to this horrified experience and it paine him greatly to see such emotion in those beautiful eyes. He turned to glare at his captain, who was smiling of satisfaction like they had just crashed another star opponent with their dirty trick which might be true though this time there is no 'they' only 'him'.

"Ah, Kazuya… I'm dragging down little phantom to our usual hangout. Would you like to go with us?" Hanamiya invited, this time he didn't really mind if the amethyst haired teen was with them or not.

Kazuya merely nodded and continued to stare at the little shadow. He sat at the opposite of Kuroko and his hand reached forward to touch Kuroko's, the blue eyes got a fraction of a centimeter bigger and they both stared at each other. It hold like that for awhile and it felt most natural to them. Though it couldn't last as long as Kazuya had wanted because Kuroko immediately pulled back his hand when Hanamiya fake coughed.

"We're going now." He stood up and Kuroko followed suit. The hollow in Kuroko's eyes was faint. "Before that.. you really don't wanna seem like a frail school boy, change into this." Hanamiya tossed his bag towards Kuroko who caught it perfectly.

Kuroko quietly nodded and went back to the restroom to change, he is afterall, the only one between them still wearing his school basketball jersey.

After he had done changing, he surveyed himself in the mirror. Tight worn jeans that seems to fit him perfectly with a dangling chain at one side, the shirt a completely black turtleneck, made of thin fabric but meant to prevent cold. Can I just say that he looks completely delicious with that body hugging attire?

Kazuya finished his drink. His mind as always on a certain shadow…

Maybe, he could just try to… to what? Make number 11 happy? I guess he could do that but what is the use if the dread will just return? Doesn't that will just make the bluenette think, how mocking every is, being so chirpy while he stuck around in the dark.

…By the way, he snatched back the little shadow to his side by taking the small hand into his and pulled the frail teen to his side. Hanamiya glance over once but otherwise didn't really say anything, tch, how… himself. His captain just amazes him sometimes, not just in a good way but in a bad way too, well mostly in a bad way, he was always amazed by how his captain and coach could just injure a player, a star player, and got off it, not even caring, even enjoying the opponents' teams agony.

"Kazuya-san?" The bluenette said quizzically, tilting his head upwards to look at him. It was absolute heart thumping.

"Do you know where the regulars of Kirisaki Daichi's boys basketball club hangout is?" He wondered aloud. Kuroko only answer with a shake of his head. "It's well… a dance club." Kuroko almost bulged his eyes out at what Kazuya just told him. "But don't worry much we don't usually ask for alcohols..,.. only the captain does."

Upon arrival Kuroko's eyes wandered as the other two ordered their drinks. Kuroko sat in between the two Kirisaki Daichi basketball players, an upbeat song was being played and lots of people are moving on the dance floor. Kuroko stifled a laughter upon watching one girl dancing weirdly like a duck having injured its leg and is trying to fly as it hops on one foot. Other than drinks they also had order some snacks and light food. Kuroko's hand immediately went for the vanilla milkshake when Kazuya had told his drinkk is vanilla milkshake.

Kazuya drew his attention again by talking about a novel he had read. It sounded like a pretty interesting story and he made sure the bubblegum lover would lend it to him so that he could read it next [not like Kazuya could say no the Kuroko]. By Kazuya having Kuroko's attention this meant Hanamiya was just hanging bored, his hand snatched the bluenette's drink and dranked them until that is left was air.

"Where's my drink?" Kuroko had turned to have a sip of his yummy vanilla shake..but its already gone. No, who could do such things to him!

Kazuya gave a blank stare at Hanamiya though he didn't say anything.

"It's already finished." Hanamiya placed back the empty glass on the table.

Kuroko stared at it with a slight frown, his throat feels really thirsty at the moment. You know those feeling when your throat suddenly gets uncomfortable and itchy on the inside? Drinking water won't lessen the uncomfortable feeling but it does soothe it a bit…only a teeny-tiny bit. "I want something to drink."

Hanamiya rolled his eyes. "Fine, have mine." Hanamiya pushed a glass of water in front of Kuroko.

It was a plain clear water, like a normal drinking water. Plain water. Kuroko gulped down the drink and it burned his throat, even the taste was unpleasant. His cheeks redden when he had the drink finished and slam down hard on the table, his eyes seems a little lost in haze. "This plain water tastes weird." He said more to himself. "Do you have more, Hanamiya-san?" Kuroko tilted his head at Hanamiya's direction.

"Sorry little phantom, only one glass."

"Pity." Said Kuroko.

Hanamiya's phone ranf and he dug it out of his pocket, checking the caller ID. "Need to take this." He told them and went out, away from the head pounding music.

Kuroko turned to Kazuya who was just finishing his drink. "Hmm? Bored, number 11? Want to dance?" Kazuya asked. Kuroko gave an upbeat nod and they both walked to the dance floor.

_**This is not the way into my heart, into my head, into my brain, into none of the above. This is just my way of unleashing the feelings deep inside of me, the spark of black that I seem to love.**_

_**We can get a little a little crazy just for fun, just for fun, don't even try to hold it back just let go. Tie me up and take me over till you're done, till I'm done You got me fiendin' and I'm ready to blow.**_

Kuroko was tipsy, he didn't really notice though. Kazuya knew that Kuroko was feeling a little bit drunk, hell it ain't a little, Kuroko has little sense of security in him. Kazuya watched in fascination as Kuroko threw his hands in the air and let his hips swing with the beat of the music. The teasing grin on the plump lips, almost enchanted he grabbed Kuroko's hip and grinded the bluenette's ass against his crotch, he wanted to moan at the delicious contact.

_**Push up to my body sink your teeth into my flash, get undressed, t-taste the flesh. Bite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh, pass the test, t-taste the flesh.**_

_**Hold me up against the wall, give it till I give me some more, make me bleed I like raw Like it ra ra ra, push up to my body sink your teeth into my flesh.**_

The bluenette played along once before pushing himself off Kazuya and turned to face the bubblegum lover. The teal eyes stare at where the purple eyes was hidden and with another sly smile he put on another move, running his hands up by his sides, rolling his hips until he was almost to the floor before swirling my way back up. Then he turned sideway, still having his eyes glued to the curtain hairs, and did it again thought this time he had his hands running up his legs and pushing his ass out on the way up.

_**Hold my arm above my head push my face into the bed cuz I'm a screamer baby make me a mute. You put yout hand up on my neck and feel the pulse beat beat beat, just like a trigger getting ready to shoot.**_

_**Wanna wrestle with me baby, here's a sneak little peak, you can dominate the game cause I'm tough. I don't play around that often, when I do I'm a freak so you better believe I like it rough.**_

He twirled back into Kazuya's arms who's eyes had been admiring appreciatively, automatically the point guard had his hands back where they originated and Kuroko leaned in, throwing his head back on Kazuya's shoulder and wrapped his hands around Kazuya's neck. The bubblegum lover wrapped his hands loosely around Kuroko's waist as they grinded against each other again, Kuroko let out a soft breathy moan as his ass made in contact with Kazuya's hardening member.

_**Push up to my body sink your teeth into my flash, get undressed, t-taste the flesh. Bite into me harder sink your teeth into my flesh, pass the test, t-taste the flesh.**_

_**Hold me up against the wall, give it till I give me some more, make me bleed I like raw Like it ra ra ra, push up to my body sink your teeth into my flesh.**_

Oh shit, those pouty lips seems just _that_ tempting to Kazuya's eyes, turning the other around and pulled the bluenette closer to stare at him in the eye. Number 11 was drunk but not completely unconcious of his action, oh no, he was quite aware of whatever he was doing and quite attentive of Kazuya riled up, because of him. Damn, the bubblegum lover thought but he don't care, he at least earned a kiss right? So he leaned his head down, his right hand holding up the bluenette's thigh up to his waist as Kuroko had his hands went behind Kazuya's neck, Kazuya pressed their lips together. Kuroko was passive at first, but by the persuasive tongue licking his lips he reluctantly responded.

A female bumped into them accidentally and Kazuya lets go of Kuroko who took a few steps away. "Dude, if you wanna do it, go find a room stupid." She ushered before huffing her way to the hearts of the dancefloor.

Kazuya went back to the bluenette.

"Number 11, you're drunk."

"I didn't drink alcohol." Kuroko said incredulously. _Yeah, right. Plain water don't taste like that, though surprisingly I'm not that dizzy._

"Yes, you did. Hanamiya did not order a plain water." His eyes, unconciously, was resting on the pink lips.

"You didn't drink the water. How would you know?" Kuroko replied back, already losing the mood to dance and they both retreated from the dance floor, he walked a little in front of the point guard though he was back against the bubblegum lover in an instant when his arm was tugged and he crashed against the solid chest.

Kazuya bent down a little and whispered into the bluenette's ear. "Your mouth reeks of alcohol."

The bluenette blushed, out of embarrassment not because of the alcohol. "Shut up, Kazuya-san."

…

He snapped back his phone into his pocket after having done with the call, a small stand caught his attention and he drifted towards it for a few moment. Accessories. A female worker stood from her chair and walked to the front, perhaps to promote her stuffs. "Hi, see anything you like?"

"Are these made of real gold?" Hanamiya asked.

"The ones you're looking at? Yes. There are cheaper ones made of steel and dipped into gold as well, there is also accessories from silver and white gold."

"…Do you sell charms?"

The woman nodded, smiling. One more customer, more cash into her pocket.

After having done with his shopping,

He let out a sigh as he walked back slowly to the entrance. His eyes drifted to their table and oddly enough the two of them was gone? Restroom maybe? Kuroko puked perhaps, afterall that was no light alcohol the virgin drinker just drank.

His eyes lazily drifted over to the dance floor, his eyes quickly catching two pair of bodies dancing quite hotly and unfortunately he recognized those two figures. A certain feeling lit in him though he couldn't quite determine then what was lighting, all he knew was that he suddenly feels possessive and 'He is not in your league Kazuya. He does not suit you.' Things like that crossed his mind. He was just about to throw a basket ball to Kazuya's head when their lips crashed and molded together, damn, he knew the little phantom was drunk but to let Kazuya kiss him and kissing back? The little phantom only had a glass of alcohol not aphrosodiac! He still should have some sense! ..u..unless… nope, impossible.

Seeing them making their way back here, Hanamiya felt a strange surge of relief. But when Kazuya pulled back the little phantom and seemed to nibble on those redden ears.. 'Don't touch my toy so freely, Kazuya!' He flipped, animatedly.

…

Tempting… hold it, gah! Damn those appealing lips.. he can't hold it anymore so he just took the bluenette (who was by the way conversing with Kazuya) and capture the little phantom's lips. He glared at Hanamiya sending a silent warning and the gum Kazuya blew on popped, he shrunk a little. Fighting back wouldn't be good so he stayed quiet although his arms are aching to rip of the little shadow from those menacing arms.

"Hah, Hanamiya-san?" Kuroko panted when Hanamiya had finally detached their lips, a trail of saliva was clearly seen, connecting their mouths.

"It's time you got home, little phantom." He said, without really mucch intonation and comically carried Kuroko out of the building. When they were out of the building he turned to Kazuya. "I'm sending little phantom home, you head to your own." He ushered away the annoying disturbance.

Kazuya wanted to protest but, commands are commands, surbodinates are surbodinates. So he took a turn and the two was all alone.

They walked, side by side. Silence permeates the air. At least silence surround the atmosphere around the two teens.

As they were about to cross at a zebra line, Kuroko notices that, they were holding hands!..well Hanamiya was holding his hand…but that's not important! What's important..is since when and why and how in the mysterious _zone_ he didn't notice it? Gah!..well couldn't say that he disliked the feeling of Hanamiya's hand holding his tightly.

When they finally get to Kuroko's house area,

"Little phantom," Hanamiya started.

And Kuroko interrupted. "I have a name."

"I don't care." He sighed. "Just fucking close your eyes."

Curious the bluenette did as told.

They stopped and Hanamiya let go of the bluenette's hand and dug for something in his pocket before shoving it to the bluenette's face. Kuroko stumbled on impact and opened his eyes in confusion. Hanamiya 'tch'ed. "Here, wear this." Kuroko eyed the thing Hanamiya was holding.

"A charm bracelet?" …Cute… .

"Yes…to brand that you are mine," He said with sly glint in his eyes. "I wanted to get a collar but that was just to mainstream, not a necklace..I heard cases of people dying from choking when their necklace got stuck on something and they pulled to get it out and ended up choking..stupids." He rolled his eyes.

"So, why a _charm_ bracelet?" Kuroko pressed on the word 'charm'.

Hanamiya shrugged. "Well, a normal one could match others easily and a charm bracelet is a bracelet you put the design yourself so.. there's only another one like this one, which is mine." Smooth Hanamiya, way to go…

"And what have you charms did you bought?"

"Uh, a basket ball, a basketball hoop, a cup [shaped like the one for vanilla milkshake from Maji], a book, and ..a bird cage."

Kuroko gave a genuine smile, although it was fairly faint but Hanamiya wanted to gape at it for a second but of course he couldn't do that. That was the first time he had seen the bluenette smiled…because of him, well not like he gave much reason for the little phantom to smile anyway. The smile though was something he like to see more and again, such a serene expression that he made speechless for a moment.

Kuroko took the bracelet and put it on. "What is it made of Hanamiya-san? It doesn't look like stainless steel.."

"The bracelet is from silver, the charms are from white gold."

..Eh? "Hanamiya-san…I can't accept such an expensive thing." Kuroko said, wide-eyed.

"It's not a 'thing', little phantom." Said Hanamiya, somehow feeling slightly annoyed. "It's a gift, don't reject it."

..A gift? "But…"

"No buts…" Hanamiya lightly pushed the bluenette's forehead. "It's yours." Something took over him and before he realized it he was already leaning down, placing a soft kiss on the little phantom's temple who blushed at the gentle gesture.

"KYAAAA!" A woman screamed…right at the door to their left.. wait Kuroko knew that voice.

He blushed harder when he saw both his parents standing at the entrance of the house, his mom holding in her crazy squeal and his father giving him a faint teasing smile. "Mom? Dad? Why aren't you asleep yet?"

"Well we're both kinda got home a little late today and had just ate our dinner…your brother's not back yet either by the way, although it is already midnight, and when your father said he saw you out at the front I thought I could be the one surprising you when you walked in, for once, but then I saw this another boy with you and handing you a charm bracelet and it was so cute."

Kuroko sweardropped. "Oh, okay.."

"Um, I'll be going…" Hanamiya said, damn, so awkward.

"Stay here for the night." Kuroko Tetsuro piped in.

"Kyaa! Oh my god, that's a great idea. Tetsuya, come invite your friend inside, it is already late, he could sleep over for the night." Kuroko Tsukina piped in.

"Um..okay?" Hanamiya said, and Kuroko felt the urge to smile again but he kept it in.

* * *

><p><strong>BYEEEEE! GOING BACK TO BOARDING SCHOOL.<strong>

**REVIEWS PLEASE, THEY KEEP ME HAPPY WHENEVER I RETURN FROM HELL [BOARDING SCHOOL] TO READ IT. OH AND CAN YOU GUYS TELL ME ALL THE IMPORTANT DATES OF KUROKO NO BASUKE? I MEAN ALL! OH AND IF YOU'RE A JUNIOR HIGH IN JAPAN…ON WHAT DAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL? AND THE GRADUATION DATE TOO…PLEASE LET ME KNOW…SORRY FOR ALL THE CAPSLOCK!**


	9. Tuberose

**Naruto…gyahhahaha..gomen my mistake. I guess I really shouldn't be writing a different anime fanfiction while thinking about a different anime character. Whew, and I didn't had the time to reread the previous chapter either. By the way the prev chap flower meant Yellow Chrysanthemum: Slighted Love.**

* * *

><p>"I. Am. Not. Sleeping. On. The. Floor." Hanamiya said and he was persistent, crossing his arms as he watched the bluenette took out a futon and laid it down right next to the sing bed in this bedroom.<p>

"You can have the bed then." Kuroko offered, silently saying that he will be the one to sleep on the floor.

"…you're not sleeping on the floor either." Hanamiya objected.

"I'm not curling up in bed with you Hanamiya-san." Kuroko rejected a thought that Hanamiya had not yet voiced but was already figured out by the bluenette.

Hanamiya groaned. "Just snuggle up on the bed with me." …wha! Did he just really said that?!

Kuroko stared at Hanamiya before continuing to adjust the futon on the floor. "I hope the world is not ending yet."

Hanamiya groaned again, flopping on the bed with his back facing Kuroko, face covered with his hands as he felt embarrassment over what he had just said. Why the hell did his brain malfucntioned then? It never did before, this could even the first time he felt such an embarrassment.

Kuroko crawled under the cover and laid down quietly, his back too facing Hanamiya. The atmosphere was quiet for a moment…until Kuroko decides to do something he rarely does, which is to start of a conversation and this is what he had asked, "Hanamiya-san…why do you play with such underhanded methods?" He had asked, again.

Hanamiya lowered his hand and grunted in annoyance. "Haven't I answered that stupid question during our game?"

Kuroko frowned slight at the answer he had received, well not like anyone was able to see it anyway. "You really do enjoy breaking them?"

"Another stupid question, little phantom. I don't feel remorse for those I broke, whether they're genius or prodigies once broken…they're just trash. The bright future of those people, was crushed and taken by someone like me (insert an evil chuckle), it's amusing to see. Those pained expression, the remorse, the broken face, the anger…trash."

"…do you mean to do that to me as well…when you started..this?" There was a non-verbal answer from the foul player but Kuroko got it anyways. "I see."

Hanamiya 'hmmph'ed. "You look harder than you appear to break."

"Thanks to Kazuya-san." Kuroko whispered to himself, remembering the rough treatment and fainting on the cold floors only to appear on a warm bed with someone tending him with care.

Although the last sentence Kuroko had said was meant to himself, Hanamiya's overly sensitive ears caused by the silence of the dead night managed to caught them and for no reason he felt very displeased by it.

Kuroko's barely audible shallow breathing signaled that he had fallen into slumber and seem to be not waking up anytime in soon. Hanamiya tossed around and glared at the bluenette's frame, the slightly womanly figure was clearly outlined by the white undershirt Kuroko had on. After a few minutes though he had sigh and propped himself up with his arms and sat on the edge of the bed, eyes still on the teal-haired.

Standing up on his feet he went to Kuroko's side and open the covers before picking up Kuroko, noticing how light the phantom could be, and laid him down on the bed. He pulled on the covers on to the both of them and went to sleep while having Kuroko's head on his chest.

…

The next morning,

Kuroko woke up feeling quite well rested, comfortable and immensely hungry. As he was just to get up he felt something heavy restraining him so when he opened his eyes and saw …why is he in on bed with Hanamiya…and to top it all off, why in the seven skies was he cuddling with Hanamiya of all people? Kuroko squirmed, trying to wriggle out of the binding cage.

"Better stop that before I fuck you in this bed." Hanamiya spoke, eyes still shut.

Kuroko froze. "You're awake."

Hanamiya grunted.

"Please let me go." Kuroko deadpanned.

"Five more minutes." Hanamiya said, adamant. He definitely does not want to get up yet.

.

.

.

Exactly five minutes later Kuroko was finally free as Hanamiya stood and stretched. "Why am I on bed?" Kuroko asked, he was very certain that he had chosen to sleep on the floor last night but when he woke up not was he only on the bed, but also in Hanamiya's arm! Which surprisingly felt comfortable.

"You climbed up and out of nowhere hugged me like a pillow." Hanamiya answered nonchalantly.

Kuroko blushed. "Please don't lie Hanamiya-san."

Hanamiya only shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Anyways I think your parents already left…(Kuroko nodded)…so go down and prepare breakfast while I took a bath." Kuroko sweatdropped at the command he received, sure Hanamiya is a guest in his house but then again it was his house mind you, Hanamiya had o right to command him around like that.

Kuroko headed downstairs and his mind was racing as to what he should make without making Hanamiya have a stomach ache. He went to the kitchen and immediately made way to the refrigerator, inspecting the contents of it he noticed that he had a leftover of sardines and decided to just reheated it and mashed it down to make a sandwhich, all he need now is some salad, cucumber, baby tomato and hard-boiled egg. First, he wore an apron, that kind looks like it would belong to a kitchen maid in an anime, black apron with white frills.

He started by reheating the sardines and taking out the bread. Then he went to boil about 3 chicken eggs before searching for some salads, cucumber and baby tomato in the refrigerator,taking them out he went to the sink and washed them. After that he turned down the fire from the stove and begin to break down the sardines into mish mash. Kuroko had not noticed the presence of Hanamiya leering at him from the kitchen entrance, well not until Hanamiya came up behind Kuroko, slipping an arm around Kuroko's waist and nibbled on the earshell.

Kuroko let out a gasp out of shock. "Hanamiya-san." He bit out warningly.

"Sandwiches?" Kuroko nodded. Hanamiya looked around the kitchen before he let out a small smirk. "I need to eat something else first."

"I'm only making sandwiches." Kuroko said.

"Oh, that's fine. I can get the food ready myself." He went near the sink and pick up a couple of baby tomatoes and went back to Kuroko, hands pulling down Kuroko's boxers that hid little of those cute round butt.

Upon feeling cold hand kneeding his ass cheek he gasped again. "H-Hanamiya-san! What are yo-"

Hanamiya shushed him down. "Preparing my course. Delectable to eat." Hanamiya turned Kuroko over to the kitchen table and bend him down, the round ass sticking out at him. Licking his lips he commanded Kuroko to spread apart his legs which Kuroko didn't obey to. Hanamiya hissed and lowers himself, using his hand to spread apart the ass cheeks and sticking out his tongue to run around the rim of muscles. Kuroko whimpers at the sudden pleasure and automatically his legs slipped further from each other.

Again he smirked, sticking his tongue inside the rounded ass earning a lustful moan from the bluenette's lips. Feeling the tight squeeze around and tasting the soft flesh of Kuroko's inside made him wanting to groan. Kuroko haven't stop whimpering as pleasure seeped through him, liking yet at the same time wanting to hate how Hanamiya was making him feeling. It didn't help when he realized that he was already hardening from Hanamiya's actions.

Hanamiya puuled out and Kuroko but back a groan of frustation but then he felt a small, cool, rounded thing pressing against his hole before it slipped inside. "What…did-"

"Baby tomato." Hanamiya answered as he slipped two more in. Kuroko could feel rolling inside him for goodness sake, Hanamiya flipped Kuroko around who is glaring and staring at the other with little retort he can muster. "Would you like a mesh tomato, little phantom? Or do you prefer them whole?" Kuroko stared wide-eyed at Hanamiya, mind processing.

"By mesh you wouldn't mean…" Kuroko trailed off, blushing yet at the same time seemed to be mad.

Hanamiya licked his lips. "Shoving my dick up your arse, totally."

Kuroko was disgusted and scrunched up his nose. "I prefer them whole."

Hanamiya grinned and leaned forward to mark on the flawless neck, saying. "Then get them out by yourself little phantom." He looked into the blue eyes, taking Kuroko's fingers near his lips and expretly begins to suckle on a delicate finger.

Kuroko's eyes seemed to be glued at the image of his fingers disappearing behind Hanamiya's hot lips into a warm cavern, gulping down he whimpers slightly as another digit disappeared into the sinful mouth. Hanamiya was clearly no amature, the way the burning tongue rolled between his fingers and the delicate suction of his mouth. A low wanton was heard from Kuroko who looked away immediately with an increasing blush.

Oh this is going to be a long long morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Yikes. Sorry for the short chapter….but again…I don't have time! Wish me luck for my exams…which in two weeks! Oh and Happy Eidulfitri to all of the Muslims in the world…well if there are any reading this yaoi fiction…<strong>

**Anyway Tuberose = Pleasure**

**I don't mean as in pleasure in plain, it has a deeper meaning. Oh and this chap title only refers to Hanamiya both in body and mind.**


	10. Rose Leaf: You May Hope

"Take them out, little phantom." Hanamiya encouraged with a low purr, pulling the fingers coated with his saliva out of his mouth. "Don't be shy~ my saliva won't be the dirtiest thing that'll enter your delicious tight hole." He lifted Kuroko up to sit on the kitchen table, both of the albino thighs was pushed up and spread obscenely wide. The image it made was enough to make the bad boy to groan in want. When the bluenette hesitantly drew those saliva-coated fingers to the tight ring of muscles, the sudden urge to claim those lips hit him. "Slowly, little phantom. One by one." He clicked his tongue when the phantom was about to pushed in two fingers at once.

"L-like this-s?" He asked with humiliation covering his entire being, never before having touched such an embarrassing place with obscene purposes. He pushed a finger in slowly, biting his lower lips on instinct as a sudden wave of awkwardness mixed with pleasure threatened to escape through his lips. "Nghh...!" He tried to imitate Hanamiya when the bad boy had his fingers knuckles deep. Kuroko's embarrassment went up a notch when the older man pulled out his hardening cock out and began to stroke himself as he watch the erotic scene playing.

The Kirisaki Daichi captain and coach grunted. "Shit! Who'd thought that the slutty look suit you so much. Maybe you would belong better in the slut house, pleasuring my dick."

Kuroko hated the dirty talk, not wanting to prolong the dubious act he tried to shove anther finger in and started to scissor himself, opening up the small passage wider and rolled his finger on one of the baby tomato Hanamiya had forced inside him. The feeling of another man's saliva rubbing such an intimate place was doing numbers on him though and such he was having trouble to move his fingers deeper. The fact that he was rubbing the bad boy's saliva inside himself was just so...bad. Not bad in the criminal way. It was erotic, more than dirty talk, he hated that he liked it, the X-rated act the dark-haired man was making him do.

Looking at the mouth flopping open in pleasure, the sadistic player suddenly changed the smaller boy's position by making the younger one lay on his back on the kitchen table, the bluenette's head hanging off the table. "Open up, little phantom. Open wide." The bad boy grinned as he rubbed his dick head on the cupid bow pink lips. His arousal heightened when the clear teal blue eyes flowed with crystal tears and the lips parted. "Good boy." Hanamiya purred happily.

* * *

><p>"That was good." The bad boy actually gave the phantom a peck on the lips, a peck. A very non-sexual gesture.<p>

The Seirin basketball player felt his heart skipped before beating miles high. He looked sideways in embarrassment even though in reality he had just been harassed into a dubious consented sexual act. "Will you get off me now?" He said with a tone of indifference, refusing to let the bad boy know how affected he was with the situation. "I need a bath."

The older male cocked his eyebrow and smirked. Instead of distancing himself from the younger one, he pulled the boy closer and shifted his hold, intending to carry the cutie upstairs to the bathroom and that is what he did.

Being carried like a damn girl in distress reminded Kuroko of Kazuya, the bubblegum addict, suddenly missing the delicious vanilla-scented fried rice. "Please put me down Hanamiya-san." His hand pushing at the much firmer chest build and was prepared to land on his feet when the grip loosens. "I do not like being treated like a girl." He said monotonously before successfully escaping to the bathroom quickly and locking the door. He thanked his low presence and the fact that it could be enhanced.

"I'll let you off for the morning, little phantom."

Kuroko actually felt a sense of dread when he heard that sentence through bathroom door, then the soft thud of footsteps walking away. Slightly easing his feelings the softer it went. With a soft sigh he twisted the knob and stood still under the shower, letting the water to drip down on his already threadbare body. "I hate him." He mutters to himself, knowing full well that it was uttered half-heartedly for some reason unfathomable.

Unlike the first few times since this started, he did not tried to scrub his pale skin to redness when applied the soap all over his body. Nor did he felt any disgust, fine, that is a complete lie. Still, as he bathe the memory would come hit him just like the first time and since then but while at the beginning he felt repulsed, now there was a penchant of…pleasure.

A loud ringing song, drove him to quicken his bath and immediately drying his body as he walked out of the bathroom with only a spare boxers he always left in a small basket beside the door. Once he reached his bedroom and checked his phone, it had already stopped ringing. 'Huh- why did K-' The door to his bedroom was opened rudely.

"Who's it, little phantom?" Hanamiya leaned towards the open door, looking coolly towards the bluenette. "Your boyfriend?" The sarcasm was thick.

Kuroko denied with a shook of his head sideways.

"Then it would be unimportant. Leave it, we'll have breakfast that I have made while you took your time with bathing." He said like he expected Kuroko to do as he says, already walking towards the staircase as soon as he finished talking.

The shadow's lips thinned for a moment, remembering a certain redhead with a similar but more demanding…personality. Putting down his cellphone, he trudged out of his bedroom and followed the bad boy downstairs to the kitchen. Looking at the simple breakfast already served in two plates on the table waiting to be eaten, he felt somewhat put out. The kind deed was not lost on him but, he would appreciate it more if the one gesturing it was not his rapist, he was certain of that. "Fried rice?" His tone was, monotonous as always.

"Don't worry, the used baby tomato earlier has been disposed into my stomach." Hanamiya clicked his tongue.

Kuroko took seat on the opposite of Hanamiya. He tasted a spoonful, his expression did not change, he continued eating though a single sentence slipped after the first spoonful. "It's not the same." It was as soft as a whisper.

Yet Hanamiya heard him and gave him a look. "I don't really know how to cook, I've been told I make some mean fried rice though."

It was like the older one had accurately guessed that he, the phantom player, wanted to eat some fried rice. "By whom?" He doubted that the older one has a lot of friends, it must be one of those regulars of Kirisaki Daichi.

"My team's official cook." A shrug accompanied by his usual bad boy grin. "Kazuya."

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I know I said that I'd update on the end of this year's December but look! An early update! Because of much of your begging…and staying true with me for a year without an update… I love you guys so much! Please review, I promise if you guys reviewed a lot, I'll update again soon!<strong>

**Oh and I wanna propose something! I challenge you guys to give me a review that would…oh I don't know…maybe make me feel excited or amused or something. Doesn't have to be a good critique, anything will do. I'll be the judge of it. The prize? Nothing to amazing…just a full scene of the explicit HanaKuro act.**

**Much love,**

**Axile.R**


	11. Coral Rose: Desire

**So…I did not plan to update today but…man I am so afraid of losing this amazing plot bunny…so yeah! You're in luck Annoying Guest/Alex863 whom generously gave me a very long review of shit. No really, your review is so full of nonsensical ramblings and your opinions and wants, it caused a really large plot bunny to hop right into my arm.**

**On another note, I realize that my story does not really follow along the Kuroko no Basuke timeline so I hope you can forgive me for that.**

**I am also quite pissed off/disappointed/sad that no one bother to correct my mistake on Kazu-koi's name. I am going to use the correct term now as in Kuroko would be calling him by his family name "Hara-san." I will correct the previous chapters on a later date.**

**Oh and…Akashi Seijuurou or Haizaki Shougo? Both. Shou-san first though.**

…

Kuroko was walking outside of the stadium after the game with Yousen, the senpai's was already saving a seat for them for the game Kaijou High against Fukuda Sogo High, Kagami-kun was nowhere to be seen after he left to search for Himuro. The bluenette sighed, he has yet been able to find Kagami and it was quite cold outside. He turned his head slightly to the left when sudden shadow formed beside him, instantly he felt his back pressed against the cold wall of the stadium, a hand clutching his throat in no lax grip. "Hak,…kuh…H-Hana….mi..ya –san!" Kuroko's eyes widen when he felt a wet muscle licking his cheek.

"Ah~ Dame, I'm so hard right now, little phantom." Hanamiya nipped on the pale ear. "Watching you so determine like that, makes me wanna break you so bad~" His other hand crawled under the bluenette's Seirin jersey, teasingly slipping a few fingers beneath Kuroko's pants waist band. "You should take responsibility little phantom. Mmh, I just can't get the image of ramming my cock up your tight arse during the entire game, do you know how hard it was? Looking at those eyes so strong with determination, knowing how nicer they would look dazed and experiencing bliss? Fuck." The bad boy panted, his hot breath on Kuroko's sensitive ears causing the phantom's breathing to hitch. "Fuck, touch my hard cock. Touch it!"

With trembling hands and eyes wide, alarmed, Kuroko palmed Hanamiya's growing bulge. Feeling the harden hot muscle resting heavily against his palm brought a slight blushing on the pale cheeks, does not mean he was feeling less terrified though. Hanamiya's hold on his neck loosen and Kuroko tried to voice his thoughts. "H-Hanamiya-san, we're… outside. S-someone w-would see us-s." Kuroko stammered. "And, I-I ha-ave a g-game tomorrow."

The grip around Kuroko's throat tightened again. Looking directly into the two pools of teal blue, the captain of Kirisaki Daichi smirked and leaned very much closer to Kuroko's ear and whispered menacingly. "I don't fucking care. In fact, I'll fuck you so hard, you won't even be able to play tomorrow." The words was so filled with glee, Kuroko felt wretched bile climbing up his throat, thinking that this…this bad boy was different a few days ago. The Seirin jersey was ripped off of him, leaving him in only his undershirt.

Tears welled up in the Seirin's passing specialist's eyes, he was gasping for air and the choking hold hurt. So desperate for air Kuroko's body acted on reflex and he swung his leg though with Hanamiya standing in between his own, he merely managed to give a hard blow on the bad boy's outer thigh. Then using all the energy he had left he used Ignite Pass directly on Hanamiya's stomach forcing the other male to release his grip and stumble backwards. Kuroko took this chance to step away but he only managed to break into three steps and he was jerked by his feet and fell forward. "Kugh..!"

"Bastard." Hanamiya stood and began kicking the fallen body. "The nerve, that hurt you bitch!" Crouching, he grabbed a fistful of the teal locks and pulled hard on them, Kuroko opened his eyes not noticing when they had closed in the first place and stared at the gritting bad boy with pained eyes. He pulled back his fist and was about to land a punch on the bluenette when a painful whimper broke through the bluenette's lips. His eyes narrowed and his punch landed instead on the pavement in front of Kuroko's face. "Tch. Fuck this!" He threw down his hand that was still gripping harshly on the soft hair and proceeded instead with pulling the bluenette by the collar to a nearby bench, not the least bit worried someone might saw them because the new game was 10 minutes away from starting and the place was already as secluded as it is.

"No! Hanamiya-kun! Don't!" Kuroko screamed and thrashed as Hanamiya started to pull down his pants and boxers along, exposing his butt to the cold night air.

The older of the two shoved Kuroko on to the bench, bending him over so that the naked ass would stand out and face his bulging dick. Unzipping his pants he pulled out his already hardened cock and pushed the crown against the twitching entrance, using both of his hands to grope and spread the tantalizing ass cheek apart. "Nn~ What a naughty hole, twitching away like that." With a slight push, the crown of Hanamiya's dick broke through. "Mh, a whoring hole takes what it gets. You don't need any preparations, right little phantom?" Biting on Kuroko's shoulder hard.

…

"Tch. That redhead was so pissy." Haizaki was wasting time as the was not yet about to start, walking outside of the stadium kicking stones. "Man, that chick really has the bomb." Talking to no one in particular with his hand in his pockets to keep out the cold and that was when he heard a painful cry for help. "Huh? Where'd that came from?" With frown he walked towards the disturbing noise of grunts, moans and sobs. His eyes widened at what he was looking at.

There was Kuroko Tetsuya, supporting a few bruise on the little expose skin, bend over a cold bench with his ass high up in the air and an unknown man thrusting into the pale looking boy mercilessly, and fuck, was that blood? Just as he was about to get over his shock, the rapist let out a guttural groan and released his seed balls deep inside Kuroko's pussy…I mean, ass.

Instinct took over and with fast reflexes he punched the other male (noticing that it was THE Bad Boy Hanamiya Makoto now that he was able to discern who it was) off Kuroko and was just about to land another blow on the damned Kirisaki Daichi coach when someone hugged his arm as an effort to stop his violent acts. "Dame, Haizaki-kun!"

"What the fuck, Tetsuya? He raped you! And you won't let me beat this shit?" Haizaki struggled against Kuroko's hold, because hell, he was a rowdy teen yes but he would never ever ever commit a sin like rape. At least he took willing partners, mind you, despite his attitude.

Kuroko, even with tears still being shed, shook his head fiercely. "Yamero, Haizaki-kun. You have a game starting soon."

Normally Haizaki would not give a fuck, but even since Teikou, Tetsuya was different and he was always being more considerate around the shadow. "Tch, I'll beat you up next time I see you, son of a gun." With one final kick, he pulled Kuroko closer to him and carried the disheveled boy in his arms.

Hanamiya wiped off the blood from his broken lips. "Tch, who the heck are you?" Not liking the interruption, or the over familiarity between the cornrow-haired dude with his little toy.

"Hah! Like I'll tell ya." Haizaki stuck his tongue out and glared before retreating towards the stadium, being careful with Kuroko's state and making an effort to not be seen as he walked hurriedly towards his school's assigned locker room. He was in luck that no one was lingering around the locker room, gently he laid down Kuroko on one of the bench.

The phantom who had hold on to Haizaki, inhaling the familiar scent from long ago that has always gave him a sense of serenity, caaught Haizaki's wrist. "Haizaki-kun, the game. Y-you cannot miss-s it. K-Kise-kun wou-ould be dis-appoint-ted."

Haizaki really wanted to be mad at Kuroko for his selflessness but knowing the bluenette it was certainly as futile as telling a sane adult that Santa Claus is real. In the end, he merely tossed a couple of his own clothing towards Kuroko before changing into his own basketball attire. "Don't you move, Tetsuya! You just stay there!" Haizaki warned him as he left the locker room with a final glance towards the only person he ever thought as a companion.

But then again, Kuroko always had this rebellious streak of disobeying people when concerning his health or selflessness.

Perhaps by knowing that, why he had gave the scary shit captain of his from Teikou times a call as he ran towards where the game was being held. "Yo, Akashi." Maybe because he's the only other person whom knows Tetsuya and would not be blaming him based on mere dumbass assumptions.

"_Shougo. Why have you called?"_ Even through the telephone line, Akashi somehow managed to exude authority in his voice.

"Tetsuya…" And Haizaki began telling.

…

"Where do you think you're going, Tetsuya?" Akashi stared at the slightly shorter figure standing in front of him, caught red-handed trying to slip out from the locker room, despite the obvious pained expression conveyed in his eyes. Heterochromatic eyes unwaveringly looking down on the little phantom. "I'm taking you to the hospital." He said imposingly, walking ahead, fully expecting for the bluenette to fall into his step.

Outside, there was already a limousine waiting for them and Akashi gestured for Kuroko to climb in, eyeing the hesitation critically. "What's wrong Tetsuya?"

Kuroko's eyes flickered upwards to the heterochromatic eyes before flinching back, as that was the effect those eyes gave him, "Ano, I-I don't want to go to the hospital." He turned his head sideways.

Akashi actually sighed, already expecting that. "Fine. But you're still coming with me." Taking hold of Kuroko's wrist, dragged him to the backseat of the limousine. "We'll head to your house and I will be staying with you." He turned his face towards Kuroko. "You're still alone, aren't you?"

Kuroko nodded. His cheeks heating up from the thought of staying in the same house with his old captain, someone he highly respected, someone he had developed a feeling equivalent to a school girl crush on someone they admires.

**Sorry, it couldn't be longer. Sorry if it is more shitty than the last, I wrote this at 2 in the morning mind you.**

**Oh and there will be no romantic feelings between Shougo-tan and Tsuya-kun. Only friendship because I simply can't see romance between those two in this fic without it ruining my (nonexistant) storyline. I want him in this story though because I could seriously fit in Shou-tan in here.**

**Kazu-nii is still alive and rolling so…haha no worries to those who may have taken a liking to his role in this story. Akashi came up due to a frequent request and well when one request too many showed up..I can't exactly throw away this bunny plot.**


	12. QUESTION

**Nope. Not an update. I just updated a few hours ago anyway, and I also got rid of my previous author note so maybe you did not notice the new chapter? Better check that out first and review, while here I wanna ask you guys some questions.**

**So, I like this story and I could not help but feel the story progress…especially the familiarity between Kuroko and Hara is quite messed up. I was just thinking on rewriting this whole fic and it might take longer for me to update even though I am already nearing the promised time that I told you guys about being able to update more than once a week.**

**Also, I am looking for someone who equally loves this story like I do and would offer their help in beta'ing Bad Boy's Flowery Truth.**

**I seriously need a beta.**

**Does anyone have any problems with AkaKuro or HaKuro romantically? I can still change them to a platonic feelings since I am planning to rewrite the story….should I rewrite the story or just a few certain scenes?**

**So someone actually asked me for my update schedule after my exams are finished…..so, here. (I will only list the KnB fic…since I have about tens more fics unrelated to KnB)**

**9-10: White Love**

**11-12: Sideway Glance**

**13: KuroBasu Omake**

**14-15: In Life**

**16: Exactly What I Want**

**17-19: Doppelganger**

**20-24: Bad Boy's Flowery Truth**

**Note: This is only for December 2015's schedule. But then again my schedule depends heavily on the amount of reviews I received on the story.**


	13. White Heather

After the match of Fukuda Sogo against Kaijou had ended with Kaijou winning the match, Haizaki left the stadium feeling angered and pissed. He left right after he changed, quicker than his teammates, stopping in front of a trashcan in his hand his pair of basketball sneakers. He really has no passion for the sport, he really really really _hates_ being passionate about anything so why the fuck is it so hard to let it go? "Agh!" He screamed in frustration, kicking the trashcan and spilling its contents. "Fuckin' shit!" Cursing to himself, while messing up his cornrow braid.

"Oi, don't let out your anger on a trashcan." Kise said good-naturedly, walking alone towards his once rival. "Hora, people are whispering." Glancing towards the crowd of people leaving the stadium.

"Tch." Haizaki turned towards Kise. "And you think I care?" Shrugging with a smirk plastered on his face.

Kagami suddenly came into view, standing in front of Kise with a slight hostile stance. "Oi, Kise. This bastard is dangerous you baka."

"Kagamicchi! You care about me!" Kise cried happily, shedding fake tears.

Haizaki sweatdropped.

"GAH! What the–" Feeling about panicky which increases when Kise proceeded in an attempt to glomp him. "Oi, baka, get away." Holding Kise back off with his hands and leg, trying to kick the blonde model away.

"Oh, Kise." A rough, deep voice interrupted the harmony. "Finally decided to come out of the closet?"

"Ah, Aomine/Aominecchi!" Kagami and Kise chorused.

"Wah, they're even speaking in sync." Momoi exclaimed, looking oddly excited. "Nee Kagamin, where's Tetsu-kun? Hmm?"

"He's with Akashi." Midorima whom came into the scene shortly after anime informed. "Akashi told me to inform the Seirin team." Looking pointedly towards Kagami.

"Eh? Kurokocchi is with Akashicchi? Why? Why? Tell me Midorimacchi!" Kise whined getting only a sigh.

"You don't know why Midorin?" It was a question that came out more like a statement.

"Ah, come to think of it, Akashi wasn't at the game during your match Kise." Aomine frowned slightly with his eyes closed, seemingly bored and unworried.

Haizaki was feeling quite put out, slinging his bag on his shoulder and sneered at them. "Move, you are standing on my way." He leaned his weight on his right foot, eyes on the rest of Kiseki no Sedai and the addition of their new rival.

"Huh? Oi, Haizaki–" Aomine was walking forward towards the rowdy teen, ready to give the punk wanna-be a punch in the face for the pissing attitude.

The collar of his shirt was roughly gripped by the ace of Touou, Haizaki was mildly surprised but he had already half-expected such a reaction from the monster of GoM. Looking down at the ganguro with a lazy smirk, when Aomine had done nothing excepting rising him up higher and clenching his fist harder Haizaki let his eyes wander to the crowd that was slowly surrounding them. "What are you looking at!?" He scowled at all of them, exuding a rather lethal aura for someone being held in such a position. He tch'ed when the crowd started to disperse, the whispers following them off, then his eyes zeroed in on a specific bad boy among the crowd.

The calculating grey eyes angers him, gripping hard on Aomine's arm to force the tanned teen to back off and let go of him. Without wasting a moment, his body was already lunging towards the captain and coach of Kirisaki Daichi. His intent murderous as he pulled his arm back and fist clenched, if looks could kill, the piercing stare would have stabbed straight into the receiver's heart. His blow land cleanly on Hanamiya's cheek but he was far from satisfied it seems by the motion of pulling back his leg, fully intending on kicking the fallen genius teen.

Kagami and Aomine immediately restraint him and pulled him back further so that the random, harsh kick would not be able to land on target. "Fuck off! Let me go! This fucker deserves it." Haizaki struggled hard, eyes not leaving the bad boy.

Hanamiya groaned in pain, the blows was real and surely to cause black bruise on his body that was hit but it strangely felt satisfying too. No, he was not masochist, it was simply because it felt like the Fukuda Sogo player was admitting that the phantom 6th man, Kuroko Tetsuya, belongs to him, Hanamiya Makato, and nothing the punk teen could do reverse that fact, 'Violence is the last refuge of the incompetent' they say. Hanamiya pulled himself up and send a smirk at his attacker, then he laughed.

Haizaki struggled harder, gritting his teeth.

"Oi, Hanamiya, have you finally lost your mind." Kagami inquired, the others simply stared dumbfoundedly at the sitting figure.

Pushing himself up from the ground he stride calmly towards the teen in custody. Haizaki stopped struggling when the bad boy leaned forward close to his face. "Haizaki Shougo, huh? I've heard about you. You have a pretty record among my friends." His tone was definitely threatening, despite wide grin.

"At least I don't rape people." Haizaki seethed. Several sharp intake of breaths could be heard around him as he said those words.

The bad boy tutted. "You can't just go around and say such heavy misdeeds without any proof." He flashed Haizaki a demented taunting expression before cackling off. A sharp pain as he was kneed in between his legs, his own fault for standing so close to somewhat who was clearly acting very hostile.

"You son of motherfucker! Fuck off from Tetsuya! How dare you, bitch, bastard." The black-haired teen spat. Then another kicking blow on the raven's head.

"Oi, oi, Haizaki." Kise tried to interverned, however the skeptical expression was certainly imminent on the handsome model's facial. "Aren't you getting over board?"

"Sou, Haizaki-kun. You shouldn't accuse people, Hanamiya-san is older than us you know." Momoi scolded, cheeks puffing, hands on her hips as if to express her standings firmly on the matter.

"Go home Haizaki. Before you put someone else in hospital." Midorima pushed his glasses a bit, at that indicating at the two basket bakas to let go of Haizaki.

"Forget hospital." Haizaki growled when the grip on him loosen. "I'll put him in grave." Then graciously, Aomine send him a powerful punch rivaling the strength of Ignite Pass and put the almost miracle to forced sleep.

"Ah…" Aomine sweatdropped, then he turned and walked away, trying his best to act oblivious. "I'm hungry."

Kagami followed suit. "Hmm, guess I should find coach and the team to inform them about Kuroko. Well, not like it was the first Kuroko disappeared on us."

Momoi trailed behind them. "Ah, Tetsu-kun still likes to do that, huh." Having a short fit of giggles. "Aomine-kun thought Tetsu-kun a ghost the first time they met, y'know."

"Huh, seriously?!" Kagami stared wide-eyed, then he guffawed.

Kise too join the laughing, tears pooling in his eyes as he laughed hard on Aomine's expense.

"Satsuki!"

Midorima sighed and joined the rainbow brigade on his walk home, none giving the slightest glance back at the unconcious figure lying on the cold ground.

None seemed to notice that Hanamiya did not budge from his spot, and when they were no longer in view…perhaps Hanamiya left right after that. How could they know, they did not see what happened after that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong>_

**Okay, I admit this chapter is short compared to the last. Though as much as I love this fic I am currently indulging myself in something that I did not have the luxury of before.**

**Yeah, I also think that my writing quality is getting worse…again. *sigh* Onee-chama…pls give me your e-mail.. via PM so that I can send my future chapters to you to be beta-ed. Thanks for offering.**

**Arcana Elixir. I enjoyed reading each of your review to every chapter fufufufu. The reason I have slowed down my updates and neglecting my anime fanfics because I have been having a headache over my HP fanfic really, would you give it a try?**

**Alex863. Please give me another long ass shit of review again. They keep my spirits up.**

**Eclipsekuran. NarupokeeAurorafan. xXxPhantomxXx. Well, can't say any of your reviews actually leave a deep reminder of you guys but because I see your name very frequently and not just on BBFT…haha my brain is forever implemented with your names XD. Thanks for reading nd reviewing even when it has been such a long time since update.**


End file.
